Pax Britannica
by Chibi Ally
Summary: A Nobleman from a Demon family claims the body and soul of a boy who, in exchange for his families good fortune sells his soul to the demon and must spend the rest of his life as his servant until his master takes his soul and sends him to hell.
1. Torture

**Notes from Chibi Hime****: The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 1**

**Torture**

* * *

Victorian England, a place where social class determined your standing among the public. It is a time of social change and prosperity. Though, it is also a time of secrets, lies, deceptions, and seduction.

It was a day like any other. Ritsuka entered Lord Agatsuma's bed chamber and sat upon the night stand the pure silver serving tray which carried his morning breakfast. Today's meal was a small assortment of cakes and tea served with fine porcelain china. Ritsuka walked over and pulled open the linen curtains of his master's bedroom letting the sunlight flow in falling upon the silk sheets of his Lord's canopied four poster bed. He walked across the parquet flooring to where his master remained asleep, and knelt upon the oilcloth beneath his feet.

"My Lord?" Ritsuka whispered softly placing his gloved hand upon his shoulders shaking softly. "My Lord, it's time to wake up."

He did not stir. Ritsuka grabbed the blanket and pulled it back softly and stood tall reaching over and taking hold of the porcelain teapot, he poured a tea cup full knowing the smell would aid in waking his Lord.

Soubi's eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

"Good morning my Lord, did you sleep well?" he asked handing Soubi the tea cup.

Soubi took it and sat it back down on the serving tray. Quick as lightning he grabbed Ritsuka's arm throwing him on the bed, and was on top of him in a second. Soubi held both his wrists above his head placing his thumbs just beneath the white gloves that Ritsuka wore.

Soubi's lips slowly crept into a smile. "Good morning Ritsuka."

"My Lord we do not have time for this, not_ this_ morning," Ritsuka said staring up at his Lord who had him pinned against the bed.

Soubi's left hand crept from Ritsuka's glove and drifted over removing the eye patch on Ritsuka's right eye revealing the blue demon seal that was given to him by Soubi.

He grinned as he leaned down preparing to kiss his young servant.

"My Lord," Ritsuka said making Soubi pause just for a moment. "I sold you my soul, not my body."

Soubi stared down at Ritsuka, and smiled with delight at the statement made. He leaned down placing his lips beside Ritsuka's ear, his long blonde hair falling gently upon Ritsuka's face and neck. "Do not be foolish Ritsuka. You cannot sell the contents without the vessel."

Soubi moved, skimming his lips across Ritsuka's cheek until they found their way to his lips kissing him forcefully, pushing his way through until his tongue wrapped around Ritsuka's.

In all honesty, this was morning ritual, and it was nothing new to Ritsuka to be taken each day by his Lord. Agatsuma Soubi was a demon, incredibly powerful, and strong. As for Ritsuka, he belonged to him in every way.

Soubi's fingers pulled apart the tie at Ritsuka's neck, and he moved the shirt aside leaning down to kiss his servant's neck. He enjoyed the company of humans. Men, and women alike. Demons were sexual creatures, lust filled and demanding, and with Ritsuka he was very demanding. Ritsuka sold Soubi his soul in return for his families prosperous future. Thus Soubi healed his ailing brother, and left him and his parents more than enough money to ensure good futures for the three of them. While Ritsuka, Ritsuka was to serve Soubi until his death, at which time, Soubi would take his pure and innocent soul. Ritsuka was his now…body and soul…

"My Lord," Ritsuka said softly. "Your fiancé will be here in an hour."

Soubi froze before pulling back. "Why did you not inform me sooner!?" he snapped sitting up he turned back to his breakfast. Ritsuka got up heading over to the mirror he began to fix up his uniform. It was a good thing he had such a high collar because the hickeys left there from past mornings were hidden easily by them.

"I'm done," Soubi informed him. He had barely touched the food, but then again, he usually didn't eat much.

He stood up waiting for Ritsuka to come and dress him. Ritsuka headed to his closet and took out Soubi's cloths for the day. He laid them neatly upon the bed and began to undress Soubi until he stood naked before him.

Ritsuka's face lit up immediately, as it always did. Soubi was sculpted like a God, but as a demon, this was expected. Slowly he helped him dress until Soubi was fully clothed wearing congress gaiter shoes, cotton trousers, a silk button up shirt, a light canvas double breasted vest, and a cutaway coat made of cotton. Lastly, Ritsuka expertly tied around his neck a matching cravat and handed him his maverick glass handle walking stick. His cloths were matching dark black, with only his cravat being a bright blood red. He looked sharp…_as he always did_.

"Do you think, I could pretend to be ill?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka walked over to the bed picking up his eye patch, and he headed over to the mirror and began tying it in place.

"You tried that last time," Ritsuka informed him. "As I recall, she saw through it then."

Ritsuka opened the door and allowed Soubi to walk through first. Ritsuka stepped out into the hall and was just about to close the door behind him when something knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Yuiko wailed in his ear tearfully holding him so tight he thought he might suffocate.

"What is with all this noise?" Soubi asked. "I have just woken up."

Yuiko looked up blushing and jumped off of Ritsuka. "Sorry, my Lord," she said with a curtsey. She wore the well known maid uniform assigned to her. It was mostly black with a white apron, and a skirt that came to her ankles. "But…um…I wanted Ritsuka's help. We are insuring that everything is perfect for when your fiancé arrives."

"Ugh," Soubi groaned at the thought of the woman, and he sulked his way down to his office.

"Let me guess, he realized he could not fake ill for her arrival huh?" Yuiko asked.

"Well he's used that one too often," Ritsuka said getting to his feet, and fixing his eye patch, which had begun to slide off.

"I have been cleaning very thoroughly," Yuiko said proudly throwing out her chest making her boobs look even bigger.

"Good for you," Ritsuka said as he turned to attend to his next task.

"I wanted help Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko said rushing after him.

"With what?"

"Um…uh…my feather duster is broken…see!" She pulled from behind her back her feather duster, which only had three feathers.

"When Master and I head to town, I shall see if he can acquire another for you," Ritsuka said before turning away and heading down the corridor.

Ritsuka headed downstairs peeking into the kitchen. Chef Kio was hard at work on his latest masterpiece…or disaster. Whichever happened first…

"Chef?" Ritsuka said leaning in. "How is dinner coming along?"

"Ritsuka!" Kio said happily running over and throwing his arm around him. "Everything is coming along perfect! But I'm lacking an ingredient."

"What?"

Kio pulled back smiling. "Love!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Love?"

"Yup…do you have some love to spare?" Kio asked holding a plate out to Ritsuka.

"Not everything you cook has to be cooked with love, just get the meal done in time for—"

Kio had reached deep in his pocket and pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

"Tsk," Ritsuka leaned down and softly placed a kiss upon the plate.

Kio's frown lifted and he jumped up rushing the plate over to the stove. Ritsuka smiled and turned away heading downstairs to the foyer. His eye caught the glimpse of a carriage out the window. He reached into this pocket pulling out his pocket watch. "She's early," he said before closing it.

Ritsuka walked outside and stood awaiting their guests. The carriage pulled up and came to a stop in front of Agatsuma's mansion.

The door opened and Ritsuka held his hand out to his Master's fiancé. She took it allowing Ritsuka to help her down from the carriage. She wore a noble woman's dress. It was mostly blue with a large skirt and countless frills. Her hands were gloved with white satin, and her hair pulled back in curls a fake blue rose in her hair.

"Lady Nakano, you look beautiful this evening," Ritsuka said smiling.

She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Let me guess…he's ill?" She said the last two words with a twinge of annoyance that would not have been missed by anyone.

"No my Lady," Ritsuka said. "He is waiting…in his study for you."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Well, I shall go and greet him then."

Another girl climbed down from the carriage. She was dressed like a servant, of a high class family. She was the right hand of Lady Nakano. Ritsuka turned to her.

"Miss Sakagami, you look beautiful as well," Ritsuka said inclining his head to her.

Her face flushed slightly with embarrassment. The help were not usually commented. "Oh…thank you."

With that said she walked quickly after Yamato. Ritsuka hurried to open the door for the both of them, and led them to Soubi's office. He opened the door and stood at the entrance.

"My Lord, Lady Nakano and her servant Miss Sakagami have arrived," Ritsuka announced.

"Send them in," Soubi said softly.

Ritsuka stood off to the side, holding the door open for the women as they entered. Soubi took a seat across from his desk so he could sit across from his future bride the women took their seats as well and Ritsuka excused himself to go and bring some tea.

The door closed behind Ritsuka and Yamato sat glaring at Soubi.

"Well," she said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Well what?" Soubi asked his blue eyes glaring.

Koya shivered slightly. She did not like his Lordship much at all. He had this air of…she didn't even know what it was about him that made her fear him so.

"My hand in marriage, when will you take it?" she snapped.

"My Lady you are being quite rude," Soubi said a small smile forming his lips.

"I turned eighteen two years ago. We have been betrothed since we were six. There has been talk, why have you not taken my hand."

"Perhaps it has not occurred to you, that I might just be waiting for the right time to properly ask you," he said softly.

It was her turn to glare at him. She knew better, Soubi was evading it, skating around the issue for the past two years. "I beginning to think that…perhaps…perhaps you won't…and if you will not then let us end this game. I have a plethora of suitors who...who would be more than willing—"

"My Lady do calm down," Soubi said softly getting to his feet. "Miss Sakagami please have a look around our garden, it is quite beautiful. My servant Ritsuka will come and get you in do time."

"Yes Lord," Koya said getting to her feet she left the room, and Soubi walked over to Yamato taking a seat beside her.

"My Lady," he said softly. "I wish this to be done right, and at the right time. So do bare with me until then."

"Sometimes I fear you imagine taking the hand of another," Yamato said.

Soubi slipped his fingers around her gloved hand pulling it up to his lips, and he placed a soft kiss upon the silk cloth. "I have never desired anyone's hand but yours," he said softly.

"…Soubi…" she stared into the cold blue eyes that belonged to her lover and future husband.

He leaned over kissing her softly upon the lips. Not at all like he would kiss Ritsuka. He would kiss Ritsuka with authority, dominance, and with every touch he reminded Ritsuka just who his master was. Her he kissed delicately, tenderly, the way a woman should be kissed. Soubi pulled her down one hand reaching under her dress. His hand (now in the throes of all the fabric and frills) searched for her. At last he found a soft smooth leg, and he depend their kiss as his hand slid upwards.

The door opened and Ritsuka entered pushing the tea cart, when he looked up and laid eyes upon the sight before him his face instantly went red and he spun around. "My apologies."

"Ugh! You Stupid Brat!" Yamato gasped furiously as she pushed her skirt down, and Soubi's hand out of the way.

"Leave now Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, almost indifferently.

Ritsuka left immediately closing the door behind him.

"Stupid child!" Yamato snapped her face red with anger.

"Never mind him my love," Soubi said reaching over he grabbed a flower from the vase beside him and placed it in her hair alongside the fake one.

"He shall not tell anyone, after all I trust him most of all my servants," Soubi said leaning over he lightly kissed her cheek. "Come along, I think we shall meet Miss Sakagami in the garden. You really need to see it, all the flowers are blooming…just like our love."

She smiled and taking his arm he led her from the room. Ritsuka was waiting just outside the door, and looked up as the two left it. He bowed to both of them. "I am sorry," he said.

"Please go on ahead of me Yamato, I wish to speak with my servant alone."

"I shall see you shortly then," Yamato said before turning and heading down the corridor her dress swishing in rhythm with her hips.

"That was a stupid move Ritsuka, you should know better than to not knock when I am alone with my fiancé," he said.

"I did not realize Miss. Sakagami had left," Ritsuka said staring at the ground. He looked up slowly. "You have not told her yet...have you?"

"Told her what?"

"That you are a demon, what else?"

"I do not see any reason why she needs to be informed of that."

"Do you not think it shall to be obvious when you are both old, and she is wrinkly while you have not aged at all?" he asked hesitantly.

"You just keep being more and more rude," Soubi said eyeing him, and Ritsuka looked away immediately. "You are not envious are you?"

Ritsuka's face lit up, Soubi loved making him uncomfortable. "No!" Ritsuka said bluntly. Soubi reached his arm around Ritsuka's small frame, and pulled him close.

"No? Are you sure?"

Soubi's hand reached behind Ritsuka grabbing the back of his hair and pulling his head back. He kissed him softly upon the lips before pulling away. "You will have to be punished for your actions," he said gently. "Expect it to come after Yamato leaves."

He had not been punished by Soubi in quite some time. Ritsuka's mind drifted back to his last punishment and he shivered. Soubi's last punishment had involved the cellar, chains, and Soubi's leather whip that hung on his chamber wall.

Soubi ordered Ritsuka to bring their tea, and headed out to the garden where Yamato and Koya had taken a seat on the hand carved marble benches. He approached the women smiling. "Come along, Ritsuka has prepared tea for us," he said and he led the two women back up to where the outdoor dinning table was set up neatly. Ritsuka was already there with the tea cart, and he was carefully avoiding Yamato's eyes. Even though he could feel them drilling into the back of his head like the eyes of a vulture that just spotted freshly killed prey.

Ritsuka poured their tea and left the three to chat and talk amongst themselves. Though he watched (from an upstairs window) the scene below, and it appeared as thought the three were having a normal chat. Ritsuka's mind was dreading Yamato's departure, which would signify the start of his punishment.

Yuiko rushed into the room. "Ritsuka!" she called. "Kio is ready for you to serve them their meal! Ritsuka, are you shaking?"

He looked down at his hands which were unusually shaky. He brought his gloved hands together interlocking the fingers so as to keep them still.

"No, I am coming," Ritsuka said heading down stairs he loaded the food up on a tray and set it out neatly upon their best china.

Then he walked out to where the others were. "Dinner is ready," Ritsuka said.

He led the three of them into the dinning room and had them take their seats, and he served them their meal. The dinner itself lasted until just before dark, and Ritsuka had to light a brand new candle, to see them off.

"Goodbye Soubi, this days was wonderful, I do hope to do it again some time soon," Yamato said smiling.

"Of course," Soubi said with a small bow, he kissed her hand and helped her and Miss. Sakagami into their carriage. "Have a safe ride back, be careful, there could be demons about," Soubi said smiling.

"Don't be silly," Yamato said. "Demons don't exist."

With that Soubi and Ritsuka stood until the carriage disappeared from sight. Soubi turned to him smiling. "Time for bed I suppose," Soubi said as he headed back into the mansion.

Ritsuka followed, surely lucks fortune could not be looking down upon _him_ of all people! Had Soubi really forgotten about his punishment? Ritsuka was not about to remind him if he had.

Upon entering Soubi's bed chamber Ritsuka set the candlestick on the night stand and helped dress Soubi in his night cloths, and he covered Soubi with the silk bed sheets. Assured his job was done he reached to grab the candlestick in order to leave.

Though Soubi's hand shot out quick as lightning grabbing his wrist, Soubi pushed him onto the bed. "I do believe it's time for your punishment," Soubi whispered.

_Shit_! Ritsuka thought to himself. He had been hoping Soubi had forgotten…but Soubi did not forget much.

Soubi began removing Ritsuka's cloths. He was an expert at removing them; it was putting them on that Soubi couldn't do worth a shit. Ritsuka lay helplessly as his cloths were flung aside. He laid beneath Soubi utterly naked from head to toe.

Soubi began to kiss him roughly occasionally biting Ritsuka's tongue or lip to make him gasp. Of all the souls Soubi could have claimed, he didn't think he could have chosen a better one. He almost couldn't wait…almost.

The process of taking a soul was a painful one, and Ritsuka would be thrown into the depths of a hell the likes of which he could never imagine on Earth. That day would come eventually, but for now. Enjoying his body was the next best thing.

Ritsuka laid there, nearly going out of his mind from the fury of bliss that met his skin at the result of Soubi's touch. Though this could not last forever…this was supposed to be a punishment. Ritsuka kept bracing himself against the pain that was sure to come. He would flinch when Soubi's hands moved to touch somewhere new, expecting it to be a hit, or a blow. Which would have made more sense for a punishment from a demon.

His face felt warm, he must be blushing, as he couldn't help but do in situations like this. Soubi's kisses left his face traveling down his neck to his chest. Both their breaths were hitched. Ritsuka felt his Lords breath upon his stomach. He was waiting for the pain, expecting it. Surely Soubi would do a complete one eighty and begin his beating…though…

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

Ritsuka whose eyes had been tightly closed until now opened slowly nervously. Ritsuka looked down to notice…Soubi too was undressed! How had he had time to take off his cloths? When during the heated kissing did he—

Though he suddenly did not care as Soubi's lips met his again, and then. Ritsuka felt (without warning) his Lord push into him and he immediately cried out in pain. It wasn't…horrible; he had done this many times before, the first being the most terrible. Soubi never gave him warning when he was about to do this, but he had always waited until the pain subsided to thrust. This time…being no different, and after a while. It began to feel wonderful, and every movement from his Lord made Ritsuka gasp in elation.

_Wait_! When was the punishment coming? Knowing his Lord it would be agonizing, and come just as soon as Ritsuka let his guard down.

Soubi smiled as he stared down at his…soul. The naive, fragile child laid vulnerable beneath him, clearly at his mercy, unwilling to give in to euphoria on the conjecture of pain which may or may not come. To be honest, Soubi had not yet decided if he would punish his servant or not.

Ritsuka couldn't hold back his moans, which seemed particularly loud tonight, Soubi's thrusts were getting quicker, as Ritsuka's hands clutched the sheets around him.

Certainly, the punishment will come soon…surely any moment now, and he would feel his Lord's wrath. _How would he do it_? _Beating_? Ritsuka had been beat many times in his life, but only once at Soubi's hand. _Whipping_? Ritsuka's eyes went up to the whip Soubi had placed strategically on the wall so it was clearly seen from where Ritsuka laid. Ritsuka gasped suddenly as Soubi hit something inside him.

"Looks like I found something interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Soubi grinned his blue eyes narrowing.

Ritsuka couldn't even attempt a response. His mind was going crazy half lost in an elated high from sex, the other torn with anxiety over when the punishment (which he had been fearing all day) would come.

"Ugh, Soubi!" Ritsuka panted. Tears filling his eyes from frustration, as he bit down upon his lower lip which had already been cut open by Soubi's fangs.

"Yes Ritsuka?" Soubi said teasingly a smile creeping upon his lips. This was torture for Ritsuka, and he knew it.

A horror story, about a monstrous creature behind a closed door, always ends best with the door never being opened. It was the same theory he was applying in the torment of his young servant. Ritsuka was agonizing over a punishment which Soubi only just decided would not come.

"Soubi!" called his voice pleading, and somewhat pitiful, and still…it was beautiful…all at the same time. Ritsuka was close.

So far Soubi had left Ritsuka's member alone, but now he grabbed hold, Ritsuka's eyes widening at the touch.

"Sou—"

Soubi began to stroke it, making Ritsuka's mind go blank, his tears finally falling. He gasped his moans begging Soubi to be gentle, which was far too much to expect from a demon. With one final gasp Ritsuka reached climax, and two broke apart sweating and weary.

Soubi sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over towards Ritsuak. _This was it_! Ritsuka thought. _It had to be_! Soubi hand went up slapping the side of Ritsuka's face hard enough to make a sound, but no where near hard enough to hurt. Ritsuka's eyes opened his face tearstained and confused.

"Please get dressed," Soubi said softly. "Then get some sleep."

Ritsuka laid motionless for a few moments, he was stunned…was his punishment really not coming? He sat up slowly feeling tired and feeble, and glared in Soubi direction.

"Hurry now and dress me, I would like to get to bed before the sun rises," Soubi said.

It didn't take long for Ritsuka to dress and get Soubi into his pajamas. Ritsuka grabbed the candlestick which had just about burned out and left the room, softly he closed the door behind him and placed his hand on the wall.

So…he was being punished all along after all. A few tears still clung to Ritsuka's lashes.

_...His Lord truly was cruel..._

* * *

**First chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**So…tell me how I did, I put a lot of time and thought into this first chapter so I hope it turned out good.**


	2. The Ambassador

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Ambassador**

* * *

The birds outside the kitchen window were chirping loudly and flying around chasing each other. Yuiko had been eyeing them from the kitchen window with a smile on her angelic lips.

"With an appellation of Ambassador he must be pretty important," Kio said to Yuiko as she washed the plates and cups clean.

"Yeah, and I'll bet he's handsome," she said her face flushing at the thought of a tall man in fine nobleman cloths. Suspiciously looking like a grown up Ritsuka. She smiled as her mind mulled over her imagination of what the Ambassador would look like.

"Not necessarily, look at Queen Victoria," Kio said bluntly. "She is placed in a rather high status and yet she looks like a shriveled old prune."

Yuiko spun around looking upset. "Now you just hush! Queen Victoria is very…very…" She did not seem to be able to find a more respectful word so she finished in a low submissive voice. "…old, and I'm sure she was beautiful in her youth."

"Yes, let us not affront the Queen in this mansion," said a voice from behind them, and they freaked spinning around to see it was only Ritsuka.

"Oh…it is you!" Yuiko said. "I thought you were Soubi!"

"I am just about to go awaken him," Ritsuka said straightening his tie. "So do keep the insults about the Queen to a minimum, you both know how much Agatsuma admires her."

"Sorry," Yuiko said meekly.

"Whatever," Kio said shrugging.

It was a day like any other. Ritsuka entered Lord Agatsuma's bed chamber and sat upon the night stand the pure silver serving tray which carried his morning breakfast. Today's meal was a collection of honey rolls, and tea served with fine porcelain china. Ritsuka walked over and pulled open the linen curtains of his master's bedroom letting the sunlight flow in falling upon the silk sheets of his Lord's canopied four poster bed. He walked across the parquet flooring to where his master remained asleep, and knelt upon the oilcloth beneath his feet.

"My Lord?" Ritsuka whispered softly placing his gloved hand upon his shoulders shaking softly. "My Lord, it's time to wake up."

He did not stir. Ritsuka grabbed the blanket and pulled it back softly and stood tall reaching over and taking hold of the porcelain teapot, he poured a tea cup full knowing the smell would aid in waking his Lord...as it did nearly every morning.

Soubi's eyes opened slowly and he sat up with a small yawn. His long blonde hair somewhat messy. His shirt falling open just enough to tell he had a perfectly sculpted chest.

"Good morning my Lord, did you sleep well?" he asked handing Soubi the tea cup.

Soubi took it and sat it back down on the serving tray. Quick as lightning he grabbed Ritsuka's arm throwing him on the bed, and was on top of him in a second.

Yes indeed. It was a day like any other…

Soubi smiled. "Good morning Ritsuka."

"My Lord, you have a house guest coming this evening. An Ambassador…do you recall?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi smiled. "That is not until much later," he said with a smile.

He leaned down kissing Ritsuka roughly, his face going red instantly. Soubi had an amazing power to be able to do very little, and yet turn Ritsuka on as if they had been making out for an hour.

* * *

Yuiko had in her arms a bundle of sullied laundry and was heading outside to wash them when she walked by Soubi's door she heard.

"Ngh."

She stopped. That sounded like Ritsuka…

Softly she sat the pile of laundry beside the door and pressed her ear against it listening hard. She heard some more moaning. Was he sick? If he was sick what was he doing in Soubi's room? Maybe…maybe Soubi was trying to take care of him!

She hurried down the hall to the kitchens. "Kio! Kio!"

Kio was making a list of groceries they would need to purchase the next time they made a run into town. He looked up when Yuiko came in panting.

"What is it?"

"Kio! I…I think Ritsuka is ill. We need to get the physician here right away."

"Calm down, he was fine just a few minutes ago when he was here."

"Yeah, but he is in Soubi's room moaning, he must have a terrible tummy ache."

Understanding flashed across his face and an evil grin crossed his lips. "Oh yeah, that…that does sound awful. Just terrible, I better go see if he's alright."

With that Kio took off towards Soubi's room and when he arrived he pressed his ear to the door.

"Do you hear him?" Yuiko asked.

"Shhh, no not yet."

Yuiko leaned down and placed her ear to the door. "I don't hear anything either."

"What don't you hear?"

Yuiko and Kio spun around. Soubi was standing behind them, his arm crossed. Ritsuka was just behind him holding a small stack of files.

"Oh…we were…um…"

"Ritsuka," Yuiko said. "I thought you were sick Ritsuka…the way you were moaning, I thought maybe."

Ritsuka's face suddenly flushed red, shame etched into his expression and he looked down at the floor. Soubi smiled. "Ritsuka wasn't sick Yuiko," he said before walking around behind Ritsuka he used one hand to tilt his shameful hung head upwards. "We were having sex."

Kio who had already known this started to laugh but stopped immediately upon seeing Ritsuka's flummoxed expression.

"You were…uh…"Yuiko's eyes widened at Soubi's words and both Kio and her jumped to there feet.

"We had best be getting back to work," they said together and each took off in a different direction. Yuiko running back a few seconds later and fumbled to grab all the laundry before taking off again her face lit with embarrassment.

"…"

"That was funny," Soubi said smiling as he walked around towards the front of Ritsuka.

"You said you wouldn't tell them," Ritsuka said his eyes disappearing below his bangs. Soubi turned grinning.

"I own you Ritsuka, and it is my alternative as to whom I tell or do not tell, now come along. I would like to get those documents filled out prior to the Ambassador arriving," Soubi said heading in the direction of his office.

Ritsuka stood there…_but you had promised me_…It was not apart of their contract that it be a secret…but he had still promised. Ritsuka headed after him at a leisurely pace, his heart feeling particularly heavy as he walked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ritsuka was standing outside prepared to greet the Ambassador. He checked his pocket watch. _Any time now_, he thought. No sooner had he thought this, then he looked up and saw a carriage coming up over the hill. Slowly it came to a stop just outside the doors. The door opened and Ritsuka bowed.

"_Ambassador, welcome to the mansion of our Lord, Agatsuma Soubi_," Ritsuka said speaking in perfect French and staring at the gravel ground below.

"_Ah, Hello child_," he said. Also in French, but with what he said next he spoke in English. "As I am the visitor I think it would be more appropriate if I were to speak your language."

"As you wish," Ritsuka said straightening up. The Ambassador was tall, with narrow eyes and straight hair which was tied back. He wore a nobleman's outfit, and held in his black gloved hand a cane. "Please follow me; I shall take you to our Lord."

With that Ritsuka led the Ambassador through the foyer and up to Soubi's office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," said the voice within. Ritsuka opened the door and stood at the entrance.

"My Lord, Ambassador Minami Ritsu has arrived," Ritsuka announced.

"Send him in," Soubi said quietly.

Ritsuka stood off to the side, holding the door open for the Ambassador as he entered.

"Agatsuma Soubi, I have arrived to discuss the operation you have going on here," he said brusquely…and somewhat rudely. Ritsuka glared towards his Lord, wondering how he would react.

"I see, well have a seat Ambassador," Soubi said pointing to the seat his fiancé had sat on when she was here. He took it and Soubi sat across from him. Ritsuka left to go get tea. It was just appropriate to offer tea to the house guests so he was obliged to get some whenever someone arrived.

When he returned Ritsu and Soubi were making small talk, discussing the Ambassador's family, but shortly after it switched to what his real intent was.

"Well," Soubi said softly as he sipped the tea Ritsuka had handed him. "Our enterprise is fairly large, and we make all sorts of toys for young children and older children alike."

"Um…that is not the enterprise I was referring to," Ritsu said glaring at Soubi from behind his spectacles. Ritsu had a similar frame to the ones Soubi wore. Ritsuka's uncovered eye shot in Ritsu's direction, but he said nothing.

"Oh, you are interested in _that_. I see now why you did not arrive with a servant in tow. I thought that was sort of anomalous. Well…how much can I put you down for?"

"I would like a few crates if you do not mind, and of course I would like first dibs on anything new your…company comes up with in the future," Ritsu said.

"My, well, that would make you a VIP customer," Soubi said. "I only make someone a VIP when they donate quite a large sum of money to my business."

Ritsu reached into his coat and pulled out a rather large bag of money setting it upon the table between them. It clanked as he set it down. "Consider this the first payment of many," Ritsu said.

Soubi leaned forward picking up the bag. He took from it one of the coins and bit the end. "Ritsuka."

"Yes my Lord?" Ritsuka responded.

"Please prepare our best room for the Ambassador. I want him to be most comfortable."

"Yes my Lord," Ritsuka said bowing before he left the room.

"You are too kind," Ritsu said grinning. His eyes narrowing slightly.

"Anything for a VIP," Soubi said.

* * *

Ritsuka carried out his chore and had the room prepared for him. He made sure the pillows were straight, and that there was no dust in sight. This would normally have been Yuiko's job. But since Ritsu was now labeled a VIP, she could not be trusted with such a task. No offence to her, but she was what you would call…unreliable.

Ritsuka then set up the table so it was prepared for dinner, and he headed into the kitchen to find Kio freaking over a rather large fire.

"Ugh, what did you do!" Ritsuka snapped running forward trying to help him put it out.

"I just turned my back on it for a second! Really!" Kio snapped.

Five minutes later they had finally put out the fire, and found the fish burnt to a crisp.

"Damn it!" Kio snapped throwing his chef's hat on the ground. He lit a cigarette.

"What are we going to do now?" Ritsuka asked. There was not much time to prepare anything else.

"My garden," Kio said.

"Huh?"

"My garden outside has plenty of vegetables, we could use that and serve a salad."

"Tsk, a salad is an appetizer; it is not a main course!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Perhaps Yuiko could put on a dance to divert him from the fact that there is no main course."

"Get serious would you!" Ritsuka snapped. "This is a big problem! If we do not correct this, one of us is going to get punished!"

_Namely me_, he thought to himself.

"Well, um…he began searching the cubbords. The dessert cake is still undamaged and in one piece. So we shall have a small salad appetizer, with a larger salad main course, and then dessert," Kio said.

"I suppose it can not be helped. I shall have Yuiko come in here to clean up the mess, and help you with the garden. I have to declare dinner before long, how much time do you require to accomplish all this in?"

"…" Kio took another drag on his cigarette and then glared in Ritsuka's direction. "Ten minutes tops."

"Ten minutes you have then, get to it. I shall send Yuiko in shortly."

"Right!" Kio said jumping to attention and getting to work.

Ritsuka hurried outside to where Yuiko was washing the cloths in tub of water used for just that purpose. A few of the things that had already been washed were hanging on the cloths line blowing in the wind.

"Yuiko," Ritsuka called as he approached her. She looked up her face going red from what had happened earlier that day.

"Oh…hello, Ritsuka I was just—" She nervously made to step towards him stepping right into the water knocking the tub over and she fell right into him making them both collapse to the ground. Both of them were soaked in soapy water in the process.

"Ah! Ritsuka I'm so—"

"Nevermind," Ritsuka said getting to his feet, and helping her up.

"You need to go help Kio immediately there has been a disaster with the dinner arrangements. Forget the cloths," he added for Yuiko was trying to gather them up.

"Go now, you can do that later."

"Right," Yuiko said and she took off towards the kitchen.

Ritsuka hurried back inside and quickly changed his cloths to something dry, though his hair was still wet no matter how much he rubbed it with the towel. "I suppose it can not be helped," Ritsuka said in defeat and settled with coming his hair straight before checking his watch. It was time.

He headed to the office and…thinking twice…he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter," Soubi called.

Ritsuka came in bowing. "Dinner is ready if you are."

"Good," Ritsu said. "I am starving. What is on the menu?"

"Todays dinner is fi—"

Ritsuka shook his head rather quickly, it was the tiniest of movements but he knew his Lord would catch it. Soubi stopped staring at him.

"Todays dinner," Ritsuka continued. "…is a specially prepared summer salad with an appetizing chocolate cake for dessert."

Soubi looked pissed, as he got to his feet and headed to the dinning hall with Ritsu and Soubi. They each took their seats and Ritsuka collected the salads from the kitchen and passed them out. He removed the lids, and even he looked disgusted as the shriveled up mess that lay within the bowls.

Ritsuka glared over at the door where Yuiko and Kio were peeking in shamefully. Come to think of it, he had never seen how Kio tended the garden, they had never used vegetables from it before, Soubi preferred to purchase them. Ritsuka sighed.

"What is this?" Ritsu asked.

"It is an eyesore Ambassador," Soubi said pushing his own plate away. "Is the main course like this as well?"

Ritsuka glared in the direction of the door, where Kio and Yuiko were nodding.

"I am afraid so," Ritsuka said.

"I am disappointed," Ritsu said also pushing his plate away. "I was told a meal at the Agatsuma household would be like none other that I have eaten."

"I am ashamed of my servants Ambassador, do forgive them," Soubi said. Ritsuka could see the anger in his eyes even if it was not heard in his words. "Ritsuka just bring us the desert, I am afraid we shall have to go without an appetizer or main course tonight."

"Yes my Lord," Ritsuka said and he collected the plates and took them into the back room.

Yuiko and Kio had disappeared. They had obliviously not wished to hear a chewing out from Ritsuka about this catastrophe of a dinner service. Ritsuka brought out the cake and cut a piece for the two of them setting it in front of each of them.

Upon the completion of the dessert the Ambassador leaned back. "Well, that was excellent, if only the meal had worked out as well."

"Yes, if only."

"If you do not mind," the Ambassador said. "I should like to take a bath now, and I think I shall retire early this evening."

"Being so far from home you must be lonely, shall I have one of my servants accompany you to bed? Yuiko would be good."

Ritsuka swore he heard Yuiko's soft, but scared squeal from around the corner.

"I think not, I do not enjoy the company of women much," Ritsu said. Ritsuka could not see Yuiko, but he could just about imagine her face lighting up at this comment.

"Then, why not Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka suddenly tensed up, his face becoming more stone like. _What did Soubi think he was doing_? _Surely he would not_—

"Hhmm," Ritsu turned considering him. Ritsuka really hated that look Ritsu was using to eye him. It made him feel…well…

"It is the least he could do after such a horrible dinner service."

Ritsuka's eyes shot back towards Soubi looking furious.

"I suppose it is. Alright, I shall see him tonight."

With that the Ambassador left, and Ritsuka turned furiously to Soubi, who spoke up immediately. "Have Yuiko clean these dishes and then bring me the files I have not signed yet."

"Sou—"

"That is all!" Soubi snapped before leaving. He was pissed.

* * *

Ritsuka did as he was instructed and brought the files to Soubi's office and sat them on the corner of the desk. "Thank you, you may go."

But Ritsuka did not move. Soubi's eyes glared slowly up at the boy who stood his face determined his fists clenched. Soubi rose to his feet and walked around his desk leaning against it. He crossed his arms smiling. "And you're still here…because…"

"You bastard!"

"…" His expression looked surprised but only for a moment. "My my, you are being rude Ritsuka."

"This is not apart of our contract!" Ritsuka spat. "You can not just whore me out to your customers! I…I am not—"

"Tell me Ritsuka," Soubi said placing his hand below Ritsuka's chin and tilting his head up. "Who owns this body?"

"…"

"Say it!" he demanded. His grip on Rituska's jaw tightened slightly.

"…you do."

"As the proprietor of this body, I believe it is my decision on what to do with it, yes?"

"…"

"Well I am telling you now to go and sleep with our VIP," he said, his voice commanding making Ritsuka understand that this was an order, not an option.

He could not believe him! Ritsuka pulled free from Soubi and headed over to the door, placing his hand upon the door knob, he began to turn it when…

"Oh, and unlike you do with me, I do not want you to just lie there," Soubi said. "Put some effort into it."

Furious, Ritsuka swung the door open and left slamming the door shut behind him.

He was dreading later that night, and he kept glaring out the window every now and then and watched the sun setting lower and lower, until it became too dark to go about the house without the use of candles.

Ritsuka entered Soubi's bed chamber and set the candlestick on the night stand. Ritsuka proceeded to dress Soubi in his night cloths, and after, he covered Soubi with the silk bed sheets and whispered a hurried "Good night Lord."

"Don't forget to put effort into it Ritsuka," Soubi said smiling, teasingly. "Do not insult me like you did at dinner."

"…"

Ritsuka left closing the door softly behind him, and then he headed to Ritsu's bed chamber.

"Who is it?" came the voice from within after he knocked on the door.

"I…" he stopped nervously. Feeling foolish for saying what he was about to. "I am…here to service you."

"Come in," Ritsu said, and Ritsuka opened the door stepping inside the bed chamber he had prepared to be perfect for him.

Ritsu's eyes were bloodshot and he looked dangerous. It seemed he was already using the products Soubi had supplied him.

"Here," Ritsu said taking out one of the small wrappers, and pouring a shot of wine. He opened the wrapper over top the shot glass and the white powder fell into it dissolving completely. "Drink it."

"…"

Ritsu picked up the glass and took it over to Ritsuka. "Drink it, it'll be more fun for me."

Ritsuka stared down. Soubi's covert business created a wide variety of drugs, and he was not certain which kind this one was. "No thank you," Ritsuka said.

The Ambassador walked up behind him and lifted his head back gently he poured the liquid into Ritsuka's mouth some spilling over and running down his chin. Ritsu took the liberty of licking the part of hiss face.

"There he said. Isn't that better," he asked, and started to undress him.

He knew what the drug was instantly as it hit his throat, and he also knew he would not remember much by morning…

_Good_, he thought. _I don't want to remember this_.

Ritsu's lips captured his own as he was steered towards the bed and laid down upon it. He heard the sounds of metal clanking, and the next thing he understood was that he could not move his arms from above his head.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up feeling dizzy, his head hurt. He was lying in his own room, but did not remember how he had gotten there.

"Damn it," he said scolding himself when he looked out the window and realized just how high the sun was in the sky. Ritsuka sat up and looked down at his chest which was covered with cuts.

"So the Ambassador's a sadist," he said softly running his finger over a particularly painful one, and he winced. This was unsurprising. He got out of bed and dressed in his usual uniform.

He headed down to Soubi's bed chamber and opened the door. Soubi was gone, his covers unmade. Sighing Ritsuka went in and made his bed then headed to Soubi's office and knocked.

"Enter."

Ritsuka opened the door, Soubi was standing before his open office window starring down at the grounds outside. "You are late," he snapped turning around to reveal his poor attempt at dressing himself that morning.

Ritsuka snickered.

"Do not laugh!" Soubi ordered. "This is not funny, you are supposed to be there on time to serve me my breakfast, service me, and dress me!"

"I am sorry," Ritsuka said walking over to him he started to fix Soubi's outfit.

"…Ugh, I am not happy Ritsuka," Soubi snapped. He grabbed Ritsuka's hand stopping him from fixing his tie. "You do not get breaks, or vacation days from selling your soul, and there is certainly no excuse for showing up late!"

"I said I am sorry," Ritsuka responded, annoyed himself. "Now let go of my arm so I may correct your—"

Soubi's grip only got tighter and Ritsuka winced at his strength.

"I am sorry is not a good enough apology for me!" he spat. With one hand he threw all the things on his desk to the floor, and threw Ritsuka upon his desk. "I want a proper apology."

"Ugh, Soubi do not be stupid! We are already running late! Has the Ambassador even received his breakfast yet?"

Soubi slammed his lips against Ritsuka's pushing him against the desk. _Damn it_! Ritsuka thought. One kiss and he was already getting turn on at his Lord's touch.

Soubi began opening Ritsuka's shirt but stopped upon seeing what was there. He touched the scars that resided upon Ritsuka's once unblemished skin, making Ritsuka wince and shiver at the same time. "Where did these come from?" he snapped.

Ritsuka stared up at him his sking flushed, his hair strewn about his face. Ritsuka's uncovered eye was glaring up at him with an expression of disgust.

"Where do you think?"

Soubi's eye widened slightly. His face suddenly looked furious. "I'll kill him," he spat angrily. The arm that was holding Ritsuka firmly against the desk was squeezing him too tightly, and he winced.

"Sou—"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ritsuka's head pounded with every knock, as Soubi and he froze for only a second before Soubi jumped back and Ritsuk jumped off the table. He quickly fixed his own shirt, as Soubi told whoever was there "One moment." Rituska helped Soubi with the tie he had not gotten to fix before, and then stood back and Soubi called. "Enter."

Ritsu opened the door and stepped inside. "My— My goodness, what happened here?"

He was looking at all the stuff on the floor.

"Would you believe it?" Ritsuka said smiling. "I opened the window and all that stuff just fell to the floor."

"Oh, I see, well…my carriage is here," he said.

"Good I wanted to—" Soubi began stepping forward looking as though he were ready to kill. Ritsuka jumped in his way.

"Wonderful, then I shall escort you to your carriage," Ritsuka said.

Ritsu nodded. "Thank you for a wonderful time. I shall definitely return," he said with a slight bow before leaving the room.

Ritsuka hurried to follow after him.

"Ritsuka," Soubi called stopping him.

He turned.

Soubi glared up at him. "Who is better?"

Soubi appeared to be anxious upon waiting for Ritsuka's response. He noticed how tightly Soubi's gloved hand was gripping the edge of his desk. His face was expressionless, but his eyes…they looked worried.

"…" Ritsuka smiled callously. "Ritsu," he stated simply before leaving.

Ritsuka couldn't do much to defy his Lord, but he enjoyed doing these little things to make him angry. He knew full well he would pay for that comment tonight…even if it was a lie.

* * *

**Second chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**Well, I had fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it.**


	3. Out On the Town

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 3**

**Out On the Town**

* * *

When Ritsuka had told Soubi that Ritsu was better, Soubi (who after interrogating Ritsuka about what had occurred between the two of them) took that to mean that Ritsuka enjoyed being tied up during sex…which couldn't have been farther from the truth. At least he believed that was why Soubi had shackled his hands before begining the following day. In reality, Soubi knew Ritsuka did not enjoy the shackles. He was merely performing another punishment on Ritsuka. _How dare he say that Ritsu was better_!

His mood did not change when they headed into town that morning. In fact…

"It cannot happen again! I mean it!" Soubi snapped looking towards Yuiko and Kio who coward against the plush seats in the back of the carriage being scolded. Ritsuka's punishment had come that morning, and Ritsuka sighed as he listened to them, obviously receiving an easy punishment compared to his. Ritsuka was sitting upfront driving the carriage so he could only vaguely hear what Soubi was saying from the back seat.

"Kio, when we arrive in town. After you have purchased all the food supplies you need, then I want you to find and hire a more competent Gardner than you. Someone who can attend to the vegetables, and the flowers that I usually take care of, because frankly I don't feel like doing it anymore."

"Yes my Lord," Kio said sighing.

"What will I do?" Yuiko asked shyly.

"You are to purchase the supplies were running low on…Ritsuka mentioned you needed a new feather duster right? So go buy one of those."

"Right!" Yuiko said.

"Ritsuka will go with you and help."

"Yea!"

The carriage pulled up into Elwood (the nearest town to the mansion) a short while later, and they all climbed down. This place was a quaint town, with dirt roads and stone buildings. Some fancy enough to have glass windows, others only had shutters. People walked busily about. A few stopped to stare at Soubi. He was the fanciest dressed person in town, and a couple women were eyeing him from across the road smiling seductively. They knew fancy cloths meant stuffed pockets filled with money.

"You know what you need to get," Soubi informed them, and he walked off. "I shall be back in three hours, be ready to depart by then."

Ritsuka flipped open his pocket watch to check the time.

"Well, I better get moving, finding a gardener is not going to be easy," Kio said.

"Come on Rituska!" Yuiko said grabbing his arm and hurrying into town. She loved this, feeling almost like a wife walking with her hands grasping her husband's arm. Her face blushed at the thought of her and Ritsuka being married.

"Are you okay?" Ritsuka asked looking up at her without a clue as to what she was thinking.

"Oh me?" Yuiko giggled. "I am fine, do not worry."

They continued through the crowd until the came to a small supply shop. Yuiko walked in first heading straight for the dusters. Ritsuka headed over to the candles. They were running low.

"Welcome to my shop children," said a voice behind them causing them both to jump.

Ritsuka turned to see an old man walking out from the back room wearing a shopkeeper uniform.

"Hello!" Yuiko said brightly running up to the counter. Her ears perked up in joy. "I'm interested in a feather duster."

Ritsuka turned back to the candles…things were getting so expensive these days…

He suddenly felt a hand on his head. "My…your ears are missing. How old are you?"

Ritsuka jumped once again spinning around to find an old woman looking down at him. "I am twelve," Ritsuka said.

"Oh…twelve, and your poor ears are already missing!" Her voice was horse with age, and her eyes were squinting to be able to see him.

"Stop pestering the customers Martha!" spat the shop keeper.

"But Patrick, this boy…his ears…"

The old man fixed his glasses and walked over to Ritsuka getting very close to look at him. Which was really creepy for the glasses magnified his eyes about a thousand times so that he could see the lines in his good eye, and the cataract starting in his other.

This was why Ritsuka hated going out in public, they always freaked about how he was so little and didn't have his ears.

"My, poor boy," the old woman said shaking her head.

"What happened to your eye son?" the old man asked looking at the eye patch that concealed his contract with a demon from the world.

"Nothing," Ritsuka said noticing Yuiko's eyes glowing with interest. She had always wondered about Ritsuka's eye patch but he never answered any of her questions about it.

"Really, it is nothing. Just…just an accident," Ritsuka lied convincingly.

"Oh poor boy," the old woman said again. Martha took out a handkerchief from her apron pocket and softly patted her tearful eyes.

"Listen, I am just here to purchases a few items…so…"

"Say no more son, take whatever you want I shall even give it to you without charge."

"Sir, I do have money you know," Ritsuka said.

"Keep it," Martha said smiling. "You must work hard at the Agatsuma mansion."

He wondered for a second how they knew where he worked, but then realized that no one else around he was rich enough to afford uniforms for their servants.

"Yes, you could use the extra money to buy your sister here something nice."

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed. "She is not my—"

"I would like a bonnet!" Yuiko said happily. "I have never had a bonnet before! Perchance an attractive one with flowers, and made of velvet."

"Yes, would that not be nice?" Patrick asked smiling.

By the time they left the shop, they not only had all their supplies, but Martha had sent them along with a few dinner rolls, and a bottle of wine for Lord Agatsuma.

* * *

Soubi grinned as he laid down the winning hand. "Read them and weep boys," Soubi said softly running his fingers through the hair of the prostitute seated on his lap.

The other men at the table threw up their hands in defeat.

"My my," said the woman on his leg. "You are amazing!"

"Of course, expect nothing less from the Lord of the Agatsuma estate," he said. His eyes drifted from her face to the table where his winnings sat. There was some money, but he was looking at the brothel tokens. He picked one up holding the small coin in his hands.

"You can spend that on me my Lord," said the girl.

"Or how about me," said a woman who suddenly approached the table. The other prostitute looked furious when she arrived.

"Ladies," Soubi said. "I have enough tokens here for both of you."

Their faces lit up.

"Separate, or at the same time," asked the girl on his lap.

"The more the merrier my love, both of you at once will do."

* * *

"Alright," Kio said looking at his list. "All I need is a crate of eggs and I am all set. Well…except for finding some gardeners…man…"

He did not even know where to begin looking. There was not a gardeners bureau somewhere where you go and pick some up was there? Huh?

He turned down an old street and his eyes met a sight that made his heart jump. Almost as if it were planned, almost as if the Gods had answered his prayers, right before him was a garden out in the back of this badly maintained house. It was more beautiful than the garden Soubi maintained at the mansion! That was saying something as Soubi's garden was beautiful.

Kio rushed over jumping over the fence to get a closer look at the beauty. Flowers, (all kinds) were positioned around the edges; while in the center was a smaller vegetable garden, and even that looked beautiful just by the strategic way they were placed.

"Wow, who…who could have made something so beautiful?" he said to himself as his eyes took in the flowers, all in bloom all bright and big. Not a single flawed plant, or withered pedal.

"Can we help you?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned…

* * *

Ritsuka and Yuiko put the supplies away in the carriage and looked up as Soubi approached. Ritsuka took out his pocket watch. Soubi was early.

"Did you get everything?" Soubi asked.

"Yes my Lord," Ritsuka said.

"Good, I am heading to the brothel, I shall be back shortly," Soubi said.

Yuiko's face lit up at the mention of a brothel, and she blushed as she stared at her feet.

"Have you no shame?" Ritsuka asked. You just didn't mention that kind of stuff with a woman present.

"Just stay here," Soubi snapped with a wave of his hand and a swoosh of his cape he disappeared around the corner.

"Tsk," Ritsuka sighed as he leaned against the back end of the carriage, and Yuiko took a seat on a storage crate beside him.

"What do we…um…do until he is done?" she asked.

"Wait for Kio I guess," Ritsuka said folding his arms leaning back. "He should be back any time now."

"…" Yuiko watched the people walking by.

"I have always taken pleasure in cities," Yuiko said out of the blue. Her chin resting in her gloved hands. "They are stunning. Especially at night when all the candles are lit."

"…"

"Do you not like the city Ritsuka?" Yuiko asked.

"I do not know."

"You either do, or you do not. Which is it?"

"I do not know," Ritsuka repeated staring up at the sky.

Suddenly he fell backwards as the carriage he was leaning against sped off. Yuiko jumped, helping Ritsuka to his feet.

"Oh, Lord Agatsuma's carriage!" she shrieked. They would all be in trouble now!

Ritsuka looked around seeing a businessman about to climb up onto a horse. Ritsuka jumped forward mounting the horse before the man had a chance. "I am sorry, I shall return this!" he called as he took off after the carriage.

"Where the hell does your friend think he's going!" spat the businessman at Yuiko. "That is my horse!"

"My…my apologies Sir, someone stole our carriage, he is just attempting to salvage it!"

* * *

"Wow, who…who could have made something so beautiful?" he said to himself as his eyes took in the flowers, all in bloom all bright and big. Not a single flawed plant, or withered pedal.

"Can we help you?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned…

Two boys were standing there looking kind of pissed that he was on their property.

"Oh, hello children," Kio said. "Can you tell me who takes care of this garden?"

"We do," said one of them. Both boys were lanky, one with long hair, the other with mid-length hair. Both were dressed in a meager style. "This is our garden."

"My, you two huh? Can I talk to your parents?"

"Our Mom is dead," said the other with longer hair. "But she loved gardens, we made this one for her."

"Oh…My name is Kio," he said smiling. "What are yours?"

"Youji," said the long haired boy looking up at him, "And that is my brother Natsuo."

"Well, how would you two like to have a much bigger garden to decorate?" Kio asked. "See, I work for Lord Agatsuma and—"

"You work for Lord Agatsuma!" Youji and Natsuo gasped together. Their eyes suddenly getting bright with interest.

"Yea," Kio said nodding. "I wanted to know if one of you would like to come and work for him. We are currently lacking one Gardner."

"So…Gardner's get paid right?" Youji asked.

"Yea!" Kio said grinning. "Very well. But we can only take one of you."

"You take both of us or neither of us," Natsuo said.

"Well…" Kio scratched his head. "Lord Agatsuma only asked me to hire one of you."

"You have to hire us both," Youji said. "I only work with food gardens."

"And I only work with flower gardens."

Youji nodded. "It will have to be the both of us, because we cannot do both."

"Oh…well…" Kio thought for a second. "Alright, I am certain I can convince Lord Agatsuma to hire the two of you."

"Yea!"

"C'mon," Kio said. He wondered why the two had been so eager. They looked excited, and happy. Well, he had found two gardeners eager for the job. Soubi should not find a single thing wrong with it! Right…

* * *

"Oh Soubi!" gasped the girl he was currently making out with. The other girl was working steadily on removing his cloths.

When all at once both the girls seemed to freeze, their eyes rolled back into their heads and they collapsed around him. Soubi's eyes did not show an ounce of surprise when he looked up to find a girl seated on the window sill in a frilly dress with bows in her hair.

"Nagisa, what brings you here?" Soubi asked.

Nagisa smiled. "I just…could not believe the rumors were true…and yet…here I find you…"

"What rumors?" Soubi asked.

"The rumors that the almighty Demon Agatsuma Soubi has fallen in love with a human, and cares about them on a deeper basis than just sex," Nagisa said grinning evilly.

"Believe me, I do not care about these whores, if you do not believe me kill them," he smiled grabbing the nearest one by her hair and holding her up to Nagisa.

She grinned. "I think not, I am not referring to your whores Soubi. I am referring of course to the young boy you have made a contract with."

Soubi's smile widened. "I do not love him. Ask him yourself, I treat him like shit."

"Yes, it is odd is it not?"

"…"

She walked over to him seating herself at the end of his rented bed. Her fingers running through the hair of the prostitute Soubi was not holding.

"You have made your human persona out to be quite kind most of the time. Polite to the new people you meet. Most humans who meet you tend to adore you Soubi. Yet, you hate them, despise them even. Though there is one boy you are most cruel to, and yet…"

She giggled as she watched Soubi's expression change from interest to concern. "It leads me to wonder why Soubi would treat the people he hates kindly, and yet treat the one person he adores so roughly."

"I do not care for Ritsuka, he and I have a contract. That is all."

"I think you try to hide your love for him by going out of your way to be cruel," Nagisa said. "You do not wish anyone to know how much you love that child, not even yourself."

"Shut up!" Soubi snapped. "That is nonsense. I could never love a human. Not ever! You tell all the other demons he means nothing to me, that is why I treat him cruelly. I…I am a Demon, I can not feel emotions such as love!"

"Okay Soubi, continue with this lie. You shall believe the truth yourself…eventually," Nagisa said. "Which leads me to wonder yet again…what will you do when it comes time to cast him to hell and take his soul?"

Soubi yanked the woman from Nagisa's fingers looking furious. "You tell them I will send him to hell without hesitation!"

She giggled. "Oh, Soubi, you say that now…"

"Get out!" Soubi snapped.

"Until later then Soubi," Nagisa said before disappearing into the shadows. The girls around him stirred and came to.

"What? Ugh?"

"Did you have fun ladies, you were so tired when we finished," Soubi said before kissing each of them softly. "I am afraid I must be off. Excuse me."

He left the tokens on the desk and left the room before either of the girls could do or say a thing.

* * *

Ritsuka pulled out his gun, Soubi had given it to him, and he was an expert shot even with one eye covered. Ritsuka took aim and pulled the trigger, and wouldn't you know it the carriage hit a bump at that exact same time and the bullet missed the man's head by inches.

"Shit," Ritsuka cursed under his breath and noticed the passenger of the carriage spin around pointing his gun straight at Ritsuka. He pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed Ritsuka's arm. He winced, but kept with his pursuit, the wind blowing his hair violently about his face.

"Pull over and give back that carriage now!" Ritsuka demanded.

"Fat chance brat! We are going to sell it!" Shouted the driver.

"Ugh!" Rituska aimed his gun higher. "I shall not ask again! Pull over!"

The other guy pulled his gun up pointing it directly at Ritsuka's face. "Die brat!"

Ritsuka dodged his bullet by leaning back, and he felt it zoom by an inch from his face. Ritsuka aimed his gun at the man, this time hitting his target dead on. The bulled embedded itself in his forehead and slumped backwards into his friend who pushed him away out of fear. The wind was blowing just perfectly so some of the blood came back and landed on Ritsuka's face and shirt.

The body fell upon the ground and Ritsuka's horse jumped over it with ease still pursuing the other.

The driver frantically pulled out a small hand held gun and Ritsuka's eye narrowed. He aimed his own, and pulled the trigger before the next guy got the chance. The man's hand was blasted off, his gun went flying. There was more blood, and he screamed. The carriage steered wildly and Ritsuka ran up close grabbing the reins bringing the horses to a halt.

Ritsuka swung the horse head around as the guy writhed in pain and aimed his gun down at the man.

"Name?"

"…" The man remained silent staring up at him, his eyes bulging.

Ritsuka clicked back his gun pointing it directly at his forehead. "I said…Name?"

"A…Arthur Smith."

"Well, Mr. Smith. I would like to kindly ask you to get out off of my Lord's carriage," he said. The man frantically climbed down which was difficult with only one hand, the other which he had wrapped tightly in his own shirt.

"So Mr. Smith. The next nearest town is due north, I suggest you hurry if you want to get there before you bleed to death. Ya!" Ritsuka pulled on the reins of the carriage and began heading back to town.

* * *

Soubi walked up noticing his carriage was gone. He had sensed Ritsuka was hurt before, where was he. Yuiko was standing beside a businessman in tears, she looked up when she saw him.

"Lord Agatsuma!" she cried hysterically running over to him, she began speaking very fast. Much to fast for him to understand.

"Slow down Yuiko," Soubi said smiling. "Slow down."

He took out his handkerchief and placed in to her nose. "Blow," he said, and she did. He folded it over and placed it to her nose again and said, "Blow." She did, and he replaced it back in his coat. "There now," he said softly. "Now tell me what happened."

"These guys took our carriage, and they ran off with it!" Yuiko said tearfully. "Ritsuka went after them! I think he is going to get hurt!"

"Nonsense," Soubi said. "Ritsuka is right here."

Yuiko turned. Ritsuka was steering the carriage, the extra horse he had with him was tied to the back of the carriage and walking at a trot behind after him. Ritsuka pulled up to them putting the break on.

The businessman looked even more furious and walked over pulling Ritsuka none to gently from the carriage seat.

"Who gave you permission to take my horse!" snapped the man. "I am over and hour late for my appointment!"

"Sorry, I have your horse here," Ritsuka said.

"Look at it! He is tired! How am I supposed to ride him to Merkesh now!?" he snapped raising his hand to hit Ritsuka, only it was stopped the next second by Soubi's hand.

"Sir, I would be happy to buy you a brand new horse," Soubi said. "And pay you for the trouble my servant has caused you. Here."

Soubi reached into this jacked pulling out a large bag of money. "Take this with my apologies. It should be enough to buy a new horse, plus extra."

The man took the bag before stomping off angrily.

Soubi turned to Ritsuka. "You're late," he said simply.

"What do you expect," Ritsuka said smiling. "I am only human."

* * *

Kio came up over the hill with the two kids in tow. He waved when he was the others not too far off ahead of him. "Hey!"

Soubi, who had been bandaging Ritsuka's arm looked up. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Natsuo and Youji! Our new Gardners!" Kio said. "You shall be amazed at the kind of garden these kids can create! I saw it. Theirs was much smaller, but wait until the fix up ours. It will be great!"

"…"

"You…um…you're not happy?" Kio asked softly.

"Not really," Soubi said. "Then again today has not been a good day. Everyone whose going get in the carriage!"

"Do you not remember us?" Youji asked.

"Sorry, am I supposed to?"

"No," Natsuo said. "We have never met you before. Pleased though."

They began filing in. Natsuo and Youji too. Ritsuka hopped up in the front.

Soubi looked down at the seat. "And, I expect the blood to be cleaned off as soon as we get back."

"Sure," Ritsuka nodded before snapping the reins and sending them on their way, back to the mansion.

* * *

**Third chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it. Mega thanks to all who reviewed before.**

**So we're getting further into it. Tell me how you think the story is going, if you liked it.**


	4. A Decicion to Take a Soul

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Decicion to Take a Soul**

* * *

Another morning…just like any other. Ritsuka entered Lord Agatsuma's bed chamber and sat upon the night stand the pure silver serving tray which carried his morning breakfast. Today's meal was a bowl of curry, and tea served with fine porcelain china. Ritsuka walked over and pulled open the linen curtains of his master's bedroom letting the sunlight flow in falling upon the silk sheets of his Lord's canopied four poster bed. He walked across the parquet flooring to where his master remained asleep, and knelt upon the oilcloth beneath his feet.

"My Lord?" Ritsuka whispered softly placing his gloved hand upon his shoulders shaking softly. "My Lord, it's time to wake up."

He did not stir. So once again, Ritsuka grabbed the blanket and pulled it back softly and stood tall reaching over and taking hold of the porcelain teapot, and poured a tea cup full knowing the smell would aid in waking his Lord.

Soubi's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, glaring in Ritsuka's direction. His long blonde hair sitting untidily upon his shoulders. His eyes narrowed almost as if angry_. How could he be angry, I have not messed anything up yet_, Ritsuka thought to himself.

"Good morning my Lord, did you sleep well?" he asked handing Soubi the tea cup.

Soubi took it and sat it back down on the serving tray. Quick as lightning he grabbed Ritsuka's arm throwing him on the bed, and was on top of him in a second.

Very much a day like any other…

Soubi grinned and whispered, "Good morning Ritsuka."

"My Lord, you have your ball scheduled for the day after tomorrow," Ritsuka said. "Today, your schedule is surprisingly clear."

"Good," Soubi said reaching up he grabbed hold of the chains Ritsuka hated so much. He decided not to fight this time. What was the point? Soubi would just win anyway, with two clicks of metal Ritsuka's hand where locked to the bed.

"So we can stay all day in here," Soubi said.

"What! No! I meant _you_ had some free time today, but I still have work to do," Ritsuka said.

"Do it tomorrow," Soubi said as he leaned down undoing Ritsuka's shirt so his chest lay open and bare before him.

"If I do it tomorrow we shall be running late the entire day of your ball, and—"

Soubi leaned down taking Ritsuka's lips with his own, before pulling back softly. "Do I have to make a rule of no talking in the bedroom now?"

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed. (-.-) "You are the one who says you hate me being late all the time, and yet you want to do something that will purposely make me late!?"

Soubi smiled and leaned down kissing Ritsuka passionately.

"_It leads me to wonder why Soubi would treat the people he hates kindly, and yet treat the one person he adores so roughly."_

He pulled back instantly as those words crept into his mind. _Damn that bitch_, he thought._ I hate Ritsuka_. _I hate him_! _He means nothing_!

Ritsuka opened his eyes wondering why he had stopped to find Soubi looming over top of him, just…staring down at him. His eyes wide.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. "What's wrong?"

"…" Soubi looked down at his hand, and then down at Ritsuka. _I'll prove it_! _If I kill him, there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that I hate him_!

"Soubi?"

"I have decided that it is time to take your soul Ritsuka," Soubi said softly. Ritsuka felt a sharp pain below his eye patch, and he winced. Soubi's hand shot up removing it letting it fall upon the pillow beside Ritsuka's head.

"Goodbye, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered. "We had fun." He ran his hands up Ritsuka's chest until they found his neck. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's neck tightly, suffocating him.

Ritsuka gasped for air immediately, panicked when none entered his lungs. He pulled feebly against the chains, but that was a really pathetic attempt, he knew they weren't about to break.

…_His Lord truly was cruel_…

Of all the ways he could have killed Ritsuka, why this terrifying way! Ritsuka laid there struggling. He has always known Soubi would eventually take his soul, and that he had no choice but to let him. Though struggling when someone was choking you was an instinct, so he had to.

A shuddering gasp escaped Ritsuka's lips as he tried to take in air that would not come.

…_No_…

Soubi stared down down at Ritsuka, their connection telling him that Ritsuka was in trouble, that he was hurt, suffering…dying. He felt a small panic hit his chest at the thought. Ritsuka had to be dead before he could extract the soul from his body…Ritsuka was going to die. Then he Soubi would be right, he would show everyone!

…_I can't_…

Man this was horrifying! Ritsuka laid there unable to do anything, or even say anything. His vision was blurring…his thoughts…clouding…

…_I can't kill him_!...

Ritsuka was struggling less now. His eyes just staring up at him weakly, the eye with the connection glowed with the same blue as Soubi's eyes, and seemed to be getting dimmer…

…_I just can't_…

He released Ritsuka's throat, and Ritsuka gasped trying to take in as much air as he could. Soubi moved down to the end of the bed, though Ritsuka was not concerned about him at the moment.

Ritsuka laid there until his lungs had had their full, and his breaths came in low sharp sessions. He looked over at Soubi who sat at the end of his bed. On knee pulled up to his chest, his arm resting on it. He was chewing on his thumb nail, something he did when he was concentrating really hard.

"Sou…bi?" Ritsuka said finding it a little hard to talk.

Soubi did not move, he was starring off into space…looking…furious.

Ritsuka swallowed hard. "Soubi?"

Soubi head snapped in Ritsuka's direction, and he stared down at Ritsuka with furiously cold blue eyes.

"You know I hate you! Right!?"

Ritsuka nodded softly.

"You are a pathetic human, and—"

"Are in every way inferior to you, a demon, who has powers I cannot even begin to imagine," Ritsuka finished the sentence for him, because Soubi had said those very words to him the day their contract had been made.

Soubi's eyes widened before he turned away. "Leave and do not come back for at least an hour!"

"…"

"I said leave!" Soubi snapped.

"I am kind of tied up," Ritsuka said.

Soubi looked angrier at that, and waved his hands. The shackles opened immediately, and Ritsuka climbed off the bed redoing his shirt, and retying his eye patch. It was still hard for him to breathe, but he tried not to show it when saying, "I shall return in one hour then."

He left.

"I hate him!" Soubi said defiantly. "I do! I hate him! I hate Ritsuka!"

He would believe that! He would embrace it! It would be the truth, even if it was a lie…

* * *

Ritsuka leaned against the wall outside Soubi's door. How could he do that to him! He had nearly died in there…he had at least been close.

…_His Lord truly was cruel_…

To pretend to kill him…to bring him so close to death, and then…just stop? Was it another punishment? Was he being…punished? What had he done now to piss Soubi off so?

Ritsuka was holding his neck softly, which was still sore.

* * *

"Miss Yuiko?" Youji called from the door. Yuiko turned.

"Hi…Youji, right?"

"Yup!" Youji said brightly.

"Should you not be in the vegetable garden?" she asked.

"Yes, but I…I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," Yuiko sat down the dish she was washing and went over to him. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about Agatsuma Soubi?"

"Huh?" Her ears perked up slightly.

* * *

"Kio!"

Kio jumped his knife went flying straight at Natsuo's face. His hand shot up catching the blade between two fingers.

"Wow!" Kio said. "That was amazing, you just…caught it! Sorry, you scared me and it flew out of my hand."

Kio took the knife back before heading over to the rabbit he was skinning. It was hanging from the tree by its feet, and he was cutting the skin off it with precise precision.

"You busy?"

"A little," Kio admitted. Rabbit dinner was not the easiest thing in the world to prepare.

"Oh, well, I had a question."

"I think I have time to answer a question," Kio said putting the knife away and whipping his hands on his apron. "What did you wish to ask?"

"Can you tell me about Agatsuma Soubi?"

Kio's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

* * *

Has your heart ever hurt? Literally, with out exaggeration…Ritsuka's heart felt heavy, and it ached. He would have loved to have cried. Just allowing that release of locked up emotions would have helped him considerably. Though it was an order…he was not allowed to cry…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Eight year old, Ritsuka laid upon a grave crying desperately. Everything was going wrong! Everything! What was he going to do?

"Stop that!" snapped a voice from behind him. Ritsuka sat up his ears flat against his head his tail long enough that it wrapped around the ankle of his left leg. Ritsuka blinked away a few tears as he stared at a tall blonde figure that hovered over him. "It is annoying…"

Being insulted like that only made him cry more.

"I said stop that!" the man spat making Ritsuka jump slightly. He whipped his tears off on his sleeve.

"There," Soubi said kneeling down. "Now what in Satan's name is wrong with you?"

"…" His ears remained pressed tightly to his head and he felt his tears start up again. "My Daddy's dead…and…and my brother's sick…and Daddy was the only one who had a job. We…we are going to be homeless, and Mama…Mama said we shall not be able to afford food…and…and…"

"Alright now stop that! I said stop that didn't I!?" Soubi shouted. Making Ritsuka jump yet again, and he sat still staring up into Soubi's blue eyes.

"I can guarantee your family will be well off, and your brother will recover a hundred percent from his illness," Soubi said evocatively.

"You can…guarantee that!?" Ritsuka said. His ears perked up.

"Of course," Soubi said smiling.

"…Then…what will I have to do?" Ritsuka asked, his ears lowering cautiously.

"What a smart boy you are," Soubi said. "Yes, I do nothing for free. I am Demon, and if you sell me your soul, I will guarantee you all the things I promised. As such, you will also obey any order I give you until that time. The first of which is to never cry again."

Ritsuka thought as hard as his eight year old brain could. If he did this, then his mother and Seimei will be happy, and live happy lives! He looked up at the demon's cold smile.

"I agree," Ritsuka said.

"Splendid," Soubi said placing his hand upon the back of Rituska's neck, he pulled his head closer to him and Soubi softly kissed the boy's right eyelid. Instantly, he felt pain and his hand flew up to it.

"It should not hurt that bad," Soubi said teasingly.

Ritsuka let go and opened his right eye. Everything in that eye was tinted blue, and he could see a crest directly in his line of vision, though it was see through.

"What did you do?" Ritsuka asked. "Is my soul gone?"

"No, if I had taken your soul it would have been much more painful," Soubi said. "What I placed there is a contract. A sort of mark that tells all other demon's that you have been claimed by me. It will also allow me to find you no matter where you are, and hear your voice at any time."

Ritsuka gazed around looking at things with this new perspective. He noticed he could see much better out of his right eye, and when he wanted to look at something closely, it magnified whatever he was viewing a thousand fold.

"If you are ever in trouble Ritsuka, just call for me, and I will come and protect you."

"You will protect me?" Ritsuka said starring up at him.

"Of course, you are my soul, and as such I cannot have you dying before I have a chance to take you," he said grinning evilly. "Can I?"

Ritsuka smiled.

"You are a pathetic human, and are in every way inferior to me, a demon, who has powers you, cannot even begin to imagine," Soubi said fiercely.

The smile faded from Ritsuka's face.

"Come now," Soubi said holding his hand down to Ritsuka. "You are coming home with me."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ritsuka was leaning against the wall and he slid down to the floor. His neck still sore and his hand reached up unconsciously to his eye patch. Did he regret it?

No. Even now, he did not regret his deal. His mother and brother were living happily, with more than enough money for a comfortable life. That was all that mattered, even if he, Ritsuka, had to endure hell to give them it.

* * *

"Oh," Yuiko sat down the dish she was washing and went over to him. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about Agatsuma Soubi?"

"Huh?" Her ears perked up slightly. "Soubi!? What do you want to know about him?"

"Well, he is my new boss," Youji said. "I'd like to know anything you know."

"Hhmmm…" Yuiko was thinking very hard, which for her took some work. "Soubi is very kind. He gave me a home when I had none. Now I not only have a job but I have…a family. Everyone here…we are like a family."

* * *

"I think I have time to answer a question," Kio said putting the knife away and whipping his hands on his apron. "What did you wish to ask?"

"Can you tell me about Agatsuma Soubi?"

Kio's eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Soubi? Um, let me see…He is a nice guy, he acts like a lion, but really he is just a kitty cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is a good Lord to have, and overpays us. I am not certain how much Ritsuka gets paid but considering all he does for Soubi, it must be a ton. Nice that a kid could find a cozy job like this one," he said lost in thought. "See, I do not just work here. I live here, and the people here are my family. You are our family too now."

Natsuo's eyes widened at the mention of family, his eyes disappearing behind his bangs. "I had a family, now I do not," he said. "And I do not wand another…not now…not ever. My brother is the only one I have left…"

* * *

Ritsuka returned an hour later, on the dot. He helped Soubi dress, and Soubi headed straight to his office. It seemed he had decided to pretend as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them. Which was fine, Ritsuka kind of wanted to forget it anyway.

They all continued their preparations for the ball the day after tomorrow, and just their luck it started storming late that afternoon and the rain poured down. Thunder crashing overhead, and the lightning would completely light up any room with a window for a few seconds.

"Man," Ritsuka said staring up out of the window. "I hope this wanes before the ball."

He looked down noticing two shadows in the yard…it looked like, it could not be!

"Youji? Natsuo?" he whispered softly to himself they were standing outside Soubi's office window starring up.

One of them was drawing back a bow and arrow!

Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat and he flung open the window before him flipping out, he took aim with the gun he kept on his person at almost all times.

The arrow went flying heading straight towards the window, the one Soubi always sat in front of. Ritsuka pulled the trigger breaking the arrow in two with one shot, and before he had landed on the ground.

Youji and Natsuo turned, both wearing warm fur overcoats (from Soubi's closet). The rain drops felt like stinging cold needles, especially to Ritsuka who was wearing his simple thin uniform, and no coat. His hair was already wet enough to be plastered to his forehead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ritsuka snapped aiming his gun at them.

"We do not wish to kill you Ritsuka! It is Soubi we are after!" Natsuo said. His voice was barely audible over the force of the rain and thunder.

"I will not let you," Ritsuka snapped. _Why_? He thought. _If they killed Soubi, your problems would be over! Soubi would not hurt you anymore, or abuse you anymore. You could even return to the comfort of your family, and live happily with them…as a free soul_.

Though he knew why, Ritsuka had fallen in love with him. He was in love since the day the connection was put into action. Though he was not sure if these were his own feelings or feelings brought on by the seal which covered his eye, though did it matter? This was how he felt now. He was in love with his Demon Lord, even if Soubi did not love him in return.

"I will not let you!" he repeated more loudly that time. His hand was shaking slightly from the ice cold rain which pelted his body.

"Fine," Youji said. He turned to his brother whispering lower. "We must kill him too then."

Natsuo pulled out his sword aiming it at Ritsuka. "You shall die here and now!"

"Not likely," Ritsuka said furiously.

Natsuo ran towards him. "Soubi's puppet!" he spat trying to provoke Ritsuka into further depths of anger.

"Traitor!" Ritsuka snapped back aiming his gun at Natsuo's forehead.

Natsuo's sword flew back preparing to crash down upon Ritsuka, Ritsuka aimed and fired!

The bang echoed around, but was barely heard due to the storm. A flash of lighting, and both boy's eyes widened at the sight before them. Soubi stood between them. His left hand holding Natsuo's blade still, his right had caught Ritsuka's bullet in mid-air.

"There you are!" Youji snapped rushing forward pulling out a small dagger.

Soubi looked at him and dodged him easily enough. Youji fell into the mud on the ground, and he looked back, furious and humiliated.

"What are you?" Natsuo asked somewhat shocked.

"Pissed," Soubi responded his eyes narrowing. "Here I brought you two into my home, gave you employment, and you repay me by this failed attempt at killing me?"

"You deserve to die!" Youji spat from the ground covered in mud. "You killed our mother!"

"Possibly, I have killed many in my day," Soubi said calmly releasing Natsuo's sword and Ritsuka's bullet.

"You admit it!" Natsuo snapped.

"Not yet, how did she die…well, that is to say, how did I supposedly kill her?"

"…" Youji looked down.

"Mama was a prostitute, making money the only way she could. Selling flowers by day, and her body at night. You were the last customer she slept with, and she never came home that day. You killed her!"

"…" Soubi looked as though he was thinking hard. "I have never killed any prostitutes, but…I shall help you find who did. Feel free to try and kill me in the meantime, you shall not succeed, but if you feel better trying then go for it. If we cannot find her killer, I will…at some point let you kill me in the murderer's place."

The two looked stunned.

He helped Youji off the ground and straightened his coat. Ritsuka watched the sight…feeling nauseous.

"Though, let us not attempt anything more tonight, this weather is quite horrible, and I think all of should get to bed," he said. It technically was not bed time yet, but due to the dark clouds and the storm it appeared to be much later than it was.

Ritsuka was stunned even more than the other two. His Demon Lord was even treating traitors better than himself. What was it about him, that made Soubi hate him so?

He felt dizzy, this was mind-boggling.

"Come along, you two get to bed. I shall commence searching for her killer straight away subsequent to the ball," he said. His words more than anything made Youji and Natsuo believe he was telling the truth. They headed back to the mansion, both their minds racing. If it had not been Soubi? Then who?

"Ritsuka, I am going to bed. Come and get my pajama's ready," Soubi ordered.

_Even traitors…_

Soubi turned heading back into the house, his coat swishing out behind him as thunder bellowed loudly above them.

_Even traitors…even people who attempt to murder him warrant his benevolence more than he_…

Soubi turned when he did not hear Ritsuka's footsteps coming. Lightning erupted overhead blinding the scene around them for a second. His eyes locked on with Ritsuka's whose appeared to be out of focus. Soubi watched as Ritsuka collapsed…

* * *

**Forth chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**Yea! I really didn't think this story would be turning out as cool as it is…and it's a lot more fun to write than I had thought upon starting it. So…yea!**

**Jinnabun: Done. XD**

**Luvlessgirl68: Ritsuka and Soubi are Love? Did you mean in love?**

**Carabel: Yeah, it's not exactly the same, but it wouldn't be as cool if it were. Plus I wouldn't be able to add my own sick twists to it. XD**

**Moonlove2527: Kay…**

**Promocat: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**Care-free kitten: Yea they are! My most dedicated reviewer has given me yet another review! *hugs***

**Ciel In A Dress: Thankyou, you knew about this story before anyone else, so I really value your opinion on it! *hugs***


	5. Ill

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ill**

**

* * *

**

Soubi laid in his covers cozy and warm. Slowly he heard his door creak open.

_There was Ritsuka_, he thought without opening his eyes. He heard the pure silver serving tray clink slightly as it was carefully set upon his night stand. Normally he could smell what his breakfast was, but his face was buried too deep in his pillow to do that now. He heard footsteps and the curtains swing open. He felt the warm sunlight hit the back of his head.

_Good_, he thought. _The storm has passed_. He heard the tea being poured. Which wasn't the normal order, Ritsuka normally tried to shake him awake first… He was always awake by the time the bedroom door opened, but he at least pretended to be asleep. How could Ritsuka skip a step? He did the same thing every morning. This alone put Soubi in a bad mood; he had slight OCD tendencies at times, and Ritsuka was going against the natural order!

Soubi sat up, and opened his eyes. Only, Ritsuka was not there…

That fact alone was enough to piss him off royally. But seeing who was there instead of him sent him into an even worse mood.

"Kio?" Soubi said surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kio smiled as he handed him the tea cup. He was wearing one of Ritsuka's uniforms which was much to small for him. The buttons on his coat were dangerously close to popping off, and the black jacket he wore stopped four inches above his wrist.

"Good morning my Lord," he said "Ritsuka is feeling slightly under the weather today so I thought I would fill in for him."

"Did you have to wear his outfit?" Soubi asked his eyes narrowing. His anger was rising slightly with every second. How could he get stuck with Kio waking him up! This was just going to ruin his entire day!

"Well, it comes with the job," Kio said. "Besides I wanted to make sure you were as taken care of as possible, so I plan to do every one of Ritsuka's jobs!"

Soubi set the teacup on the tray._Who the hell did Ritsuka think he was_!? Soubi thought. _Honestly_!? _You can not sell your soul to someone and then say, well, I'm taking a day off_!

His anger rose ever higher as he thought of Nagisa laughing at him. He was not hearing anything Kio was saying.

"And when I say every one of his jobs, I mean every one," he said seductively before he ripped open his shirt and lunged at Soubi. Though all he landed on was the bed. Kio looked up and found Soubi already heading to the door.

_There are no breaks or days off to selling your soul_!_Ritsuka was going to learn that rule today_!

Soubi had not been to Ritsuka's room in quite some time. Only twice had he ever entered Ritsuka's room. This time, this time would be the third. The third time…

The first time, was the day Ritsuka had arrived at the mansion, and Soubi had told him that it would be his room. The second…the second was the first time the two had had sex. Now the third…this third time would be so he could beat some sense into Ritsuka! _How dare he_, he thought fuming all the way to Ritsuka's room.

He pushed the door open so hard that it hit the opposite wall. "Ritsuka!" he snapped anger echoing in every syllable.

"Shhh!" Yuiko hissed from the spot on the ground where she was leaning beside Ritsuka's mat. "Lord Agatsuma please! You are being very noisy!"

She clearly had not caught the tone of anger he had. He rounded on Ritsuka looking pissed one second…but the next…

Ritsuka was lying on the bed weakly, breathing rather hard, and shivering somewhat despite being covered up with a thick blanket. He was not wearing his eye patch, but he kept that one closed as he opened the eye without the contract to stare up at Soubi.

Kio had arrived at the door, and Soubi said something to him that Ritsuka did not catch. He felt awful; his skin ached from head to toe. He was freezing, and dizzy. He noticed Yuiko got up and left the room as well, leaving Soubi and he alone.

Soubi leaned down beside him and in one quick motion had thrown his covers to the end of the bed, which he began to miss immediately. He was so cold! Soubi's hand delicately caressed his cheek, and he winced. His skin hurt so much that even the cloths he was wearing made it ache.

Almost as if Soubi had read his mind, he began to unbutton Ritsuka's shirt. _He can not be thinking of having sex now_!? Ritsuka thought, slightly horrified of what sex would be like in his state. Everything around him seemed to be moving, he felt like he could throw up any moment, and here all Soubi was thinking about was sleeping with him?

…_His Lord truly was cruel_…

Ritsuka laid there, getting colder and colder as his cloths were removed until he laid completely naked in front of Soubi. Soubi stared down at him. Looking once again at the scars on Ritsuka's body that had been left by Ritsu, and he suddenly felt an anger swirling in his mind. He made a mental note to kill him the next time he saw him…

"Sou…" Ritsuka began, trying to think of something to tell him to ask him not to do this today…

Though Soubi stood up and headed over to Ritsuka's closet. His vision was so hazy that he could not tell what he had pulled out until Soubi came a little closer. He was holding a robe?

Slowly he put Rituska's arms through the sleeves, and tied it securely around him. What was Soubi doing? He felt Soubi pick him up and winced. His skin hurt where Soubi's arms held him. Weakly he leaned his head against Soubi's shoulder as Soubi took him from the room.

Ritsuka's first thought was that they were heading to Soubi's room, though he felt Soubi walking downstairs, and after a moment felt the sunlight his face. Were they outside? They must be…

Soubi had carried him outside. Why?

"I have the bath already," it was Kio's voice, but he did not open his eyes to make sure. "I'll take him."

"No," Soubi said. "I shall get him. Just prepare whatever you need to for the ball."

"Yes my Lord!" Kio said.

He was going to the bath house…that was it? Was Soubi really about to give him a bath? Soubi took him into the house and he felt the sunlight leave his face. Then his feet touched freezing water.

"Ah!" he pulled his feet from the water, clinging to Soubi tighter despite the pain.

"Come now," Soubi said soothingly. He placed Ritsuka's feet in the water, and took off the robe before laying him down in the bath.

Ritsuka screamed immediately, and Soubi knew why. Due to his fever the water felt freezing cold, even though Soubi had had Kio warm it using the fire below.

"It is cold!" Ritsuka said shivering.

"I know, but it shall not be once your fever breaks," Soubi said softly. He pushed Ritsuka further into the water until it was up to his collar bone. Using his left hand he held Ritsuka's head just slightly above the water, and with his right he soaked down a sponge patting Ritsuka's face with it.

Soubi had never been sick before. Not once. Not even when he had been a young spawnling thousands of years ago. Demon's just did not take ill as humans did. The only way Demons became ill was if a spell or something along those lines were involved. So he did not know for certain what one went through while sick. Though Soubi had been alive during the time of The Black Death, and thus knew that it could be very torturous for humans.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whined opening both eyes now. The contract was shining bright, and looking quite beautiful this evening.

"Shhh," Soubi said softly. He leaned down kissing Ritsuka softly upon the forehead. Soubi could feel the heat from his fever upon his lips. It was almost scorching.

"Sou…" Ritsuka was still shivering, and was unconsciously pulling himself closer to Soubi trying to soak up body heat from him like a sponge. He was just so cold.

Soubi's soft caressing touch was so strange to him. This wasn't his Soubi!? His Soubi wasn't kind!? This had to be some kind of dream…

Ritsuka felt tears filling the corner of his eyes, and he desperately pushed them back.

After thirty minutes Soubi realized this wasn't working…

Soubi lift Ritsuka from the water and pulled him onto his lap as Soubi sat against the wall. He wrapped Ritsuka up in the robe and then the two sat there embraced. Ritsuka's arm's were wrapped tightly around Soubi's neck. Soubi's arms wrapped tightly around little Ritsuka's waist. Neither one wanted to release the other.

"Take it Soubi," Ritsuka whispered weakly in the tall Demon's ear. "Just take it."

"Take what Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Clearly he was delusional…right?

"My soul," Ritsuka said softly. He was so weak, so ill…the scene around him seemed to be swimming. He had been ill before, but never like this. Ritsuka was sure he must be dying. "Take it or you shall miss your chance." Ritsuka knew he had to be dead for Soubi to take his soul, but part of that also meant he had to die at Soubi's hand. If he died of natural causes, Soubi would not be able to take the soul he wanted.

Soubi smiled. "Ritsuka, I know it must feel like it but you are not going to die. Not a chance. You are simply ill. Besides, I would not let you go that easily."

He arms pulled Ritsuka in tighter and held him. "Let us go back inside, some rest would do you good."

Soubi was being nice to him!? This was strange, and knot seemed to form in his chest. It hurt. Ritsuka winced. He did not deserve his Lord's benevolence, so why was he being kind to him!? Ritsuka felt tears forming in his eyes yet again, that he had to force back. He was not permitted to cry, thus he would not.

Soubi lifted Ritsuka into the air and carried him back to the mansion. Yuiko (who was dusting an old statue) watched as Soubi carried Ritsuka upstairs. She without noticing pushed took hard on the stone, and it tipped tumbling to the ground. It shattered. Soubi froze and turned to look at her. His face impassive.

"Ay! My Lord! I…I am so sorry! So so sorry!" she said nervously.

"Never mind it," Soubi said softly. "Just clean it up."

"Uh, yes my Lord!" Yuiko said nodding. Soubi and Ritsuka disappeared up the stairway, and out of sight.

Yuiko sighed. She was just awful, how could she be so clumsy, especially with her Lord having been right there to witness it. Yuiko grabbed a broom and began picking up the crumbled mess. She had such a crush on their Lord. Ritsuka too for that matter, however; she did like their Lord just a slight bit more.

What was there to not like. He was older, tall, handsome, kind, and sexy. If only he didn't have a fiancé, then the two of them…they just might have a chance. Yuiko blushed at the thought. These were thoughts that crossed her mind almost every single day!

It didn't take much for Yuiko to fall in love, she fully believed in the… "Love at First sight," rule. So she easily fell for the handsome guys that often came to Soubi's mansion. She would probably freak at the ball.

* * *

Soubi took Ritsuka to his room and laid him upon his bed. Soubi knelt down at his bedside watching him. Even ill Ritsuka was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His face was flushed slightly from his fever. His hair soaked wet from his bath. Ritsuka hair was making his best pillow water stained, but it didn't even cross Soubi's mind at the moment. He ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair softly.

Ritsuka laid there staring at him. This was so out of character for Soubi! The tears remained in his eyes right at the edge. With Soubi being so close to him, he was able to notice.

"Ritsuka, what is wrong? You appear as though you are about to cry."

"No," Ritsuka lied.

"Now now, what is it?" Soubi said continuing to run his fingers through Ritsuka's hair.

"…"

"If you are to cry you might as well get it out," Soubi said smiling softly. He had not seen Ritsuka cry in some time. He wondered what expression Ritsuka's face would hold if he did.

"That would be disobeying a direct order, thus I shall not," Ritsuka said softly looking away.

"An order? When on earth did I give you an order not to cry?" Soubi asked smiling slightly.

Ritsuka's eyes widened slightly, and his hand grasped the blankets around him. He has forgotten!? Part of this contract upon Ritsuka's eye made it so he did not forget direct commands from his lord. How could Soubi have forgotten and order…

"Well, I take it back," Soubi said softly. "I take it back, you may cry whenever you wish."

_Oh shit_! That was not necessarily a good thing. He had a lot of years of damned up tears waiting to fall. If he was given permission now they would all flow out at once. Alas, his reprieve was already etched in Risuka's mind. He no longer had the order to damn his tears back, which had been the strongest structure keeping his tears at bay. Ritsuka felt them coming, and was quite powerless to stop them. Soubi picked Ritsuka up leaning against the bed post pulling Ritsuka to him. He wrapped the blanket around his little soul, and allowed the boy to cry his heart out. The tears continued to come for over an hour, and by the time Ritsuka had finished his entire head was throbbing.

The two did not eat dinner that evening, and Soubi laid with Ritsuka in his bed until both had fallen asleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, the servants continued to rush about the house preparing for the ball Soubi had planned. Everything had to be perfect! It was imperitive that everything work out! Kio was determined to show Ritsuka that they could do things without him overseeing their actions, and they could...couldn't they?

Yuiko was cleaning.

Kio was cooking.

Youji and Natsuo were snipping away at the gardens.

Everything would be amazing. Even without Ritsuka's help!

* * *

**Fifth chapter is complete.**

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had Christmas and school stuff to take care of. But you guys know me. I disappear from time to time, but I always return! XD**

**Madhattie: Aw, glad you liked it.**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss: Yea! I did.**

**Promocat: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**Care-free kitten: Yea they are! My most dedicated reviewer has given me yet another review! *hugs***

**Kaiyt: Yea, I had honestly thought about changing their names to sound more English-ish (:D). Though, I thought people would be too confused on who they were. So I had to leave their Japanese names in…**

**Myra90: I will…hopefully.**

**Care-free kitten: *hugs anyway* I'll take my chances!**

**Sergeant LemoOoN: Thank you! *hugs***

**M.Y: He will be…or will he? *giggles***

**Ciel In A Dress: Hope you liked the latest. Yea, I thought (-.-) was cute too. XP**

**XOiHeartMiloX: No, that was not his day indeed…**


	6. Why?

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 6**

**Why?**

* * *

Soubi rolled over his hand reaching out for Ritsuka. He expected at any moment for his fingers to run into Ritsuka's soft skin. Though it just continued to slide across the sheets.

"Ritsuka?" he sighed opening his eyes to find it was just barely light out, and Ritsuka. He wasn't lying where he had been when they had fallen asleep. Concern overwhelmed him. He jumped from his bed and headed downstairs where he sensed Ritsuka to be.

When he emerged on the stairwell, he saw Ritsuka at the bottom with the household lined up in front of him. Ritsuka's back was to Soubi, but he seemed to have sensed his present for the moment he reached the top landing Ritsuka took out the watch he kept in his pocket and flipped it open.

"You are not supposed to be up for three more hours my Lord," he said softly.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed," Soubi responded walking down the stairs.

Kio, Yuiko, Natsuo, and Youji remained lined up and standing quite still as he descended walking straight to Ritsuka, and staring down at him.

"I am fine now," Ritsuka said.

Soubi's hand flew up (quick as lightening) to Ritsuka's forehead. The four gasped. Soubi had moved so quickly it was as if his hand had just appeared there. Ritsuka however; had not flinched in the slightest.

"You have a fever," Soubi stated as a-matter-of-factly.

"I feel fine," Ritsuka said. "I have a ball to prepare for, and you my Lord need to be dressed. Yuiko!"

Yuiko jumped suddenly at the sound of her name. Ritsuka (without turning to her) held out the papers he held in his hand. "I have here a list of the things which need to be completed before the ball. Assign the chores amongst yourselves. I shall be by soon to see they are being carried out."

With that Ritsuka's hand reached out grasping Soubi's lightly. He began to lead his Lord upstairs as if he were the child instead of Ritsuka.

Soubi could feel how warm his hand was. He was still feverish, and therefore still ill. _Why was he pretending to be well_?

Ritsuka led Soubi to his room having him sit upon his bed. Ritsuka headed immediately over to the armoire where Soubi's clothes were kept. He was about to open it when Soubi's hands suddenly grasped his wrist lifting his arms slightly. Soubi pinned him against the armoire placing his chin on the top of Ritsuka's head taking in the smell of his hair.

"Stop this Ritsuka, you are ill."

Ritsuka's heart did a back flip, as Soubi's left hand released his wrist and his fingers ran softly up the back of his neck and into his soft black hair. He shuddered slightly at his Lord's touch.

"I would not say I was fine if I was not," Ritsuka said softly resting his forehead against the cool furnished wood.

"Actually that sounds exactly like something you would do," Soubi said wrapping his arm around Ritsuka's chest and pulling him backwards against him. Ritsuka lost his footing slightly as he stepped back and his hands flew to Soubi's strong arm to steady himself.

"Look at you," Soubi whispered softly. "You are out of it, how do you plan to do anything in this state?"

"I still feel better than I did yesterday," Ritsuka said just as softly. He did feel weak, though he did not wish to admit it. Ritsuka slowly pulled Soubi's arm away and turned facing him. "I am fine."

With that he turned back opening the doors and pulled out Soubi's outfit for the day. He placed the outfit on the bed and undressed his Lord until he stood like a Greek God staute before him completely naked. Ritsuka tried not to look at him…at his chiseled chest, his perfect muscles, his… (O.o) anyway…

He dressed Soubi in a dark blue trouser suit that fit him perfectly, and finished off by handing him his cane.

"There you are," Ritsuka said. "Sorry about not having breakfast prepared…but you did get up sooner than I had anticipated. I shall have it prepared immediately."

"Are you certain you are all right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Soubi said. "I shall take breakfast in my study."

"It shall be there soon."

With one last glance Soubi left the room and headed to his study taking a seat behind his desk. He wasn't entirely sure was he was supposed to be doing. Having done nothing the day before he was at a bit of a loss on what his tasks were…

His eyes glided over to a stack of papers that needed to be sorted and signed, orders that needed to be filled, shipments that needed to be approved, and what not. He really was not in the mood to do them…not at all…He was however in the mood to do something else…or…someone else. Though he really should not be having such thoughts, not with Ritsuka being sick anyways…Ritsuka did say he felt better. Had he not just told him he was fine?

Though Soubi knew that was a lie. His soul could not keep anything from him. He knew his soul better than anyone.

His mind suddenly drifted to…vampires… Vampires of all creatures! Some considered them myths, but Soubi knew better. Perhaps because he had quite a few close friends as Vampires. He sighed.

They had so much in common, Demons and Vampires. Vampires lack blood, thus nothing gives them more pleasure than the blood of humans. Demons lack souls, thus nothing gave Soubi more pleasure than the souls of humans, and he was in desperate need of a soul to devour. Soubi's hunger was nearly intolerable, though he hid it well. Unlike humans Demons were experts at not revealing their true thoughts and feelings through expressions and body language.

Outwardly, he appeared calm and collected. Though for the last few years his insides were that of an animal dying of a thirst and crying out in pain and anguish. He was an animal dying of thirst with a beautiful life bearing stream just before him. Though he refused to drink, refused to taste what he desired so…why?

Soubi smiled. He was not an animal trapped in a desert with only one stream!? There were plenty of streams around, even a few oceans! Why did he not just take from the other streams? Why did he not drink his fill, and save his favorite stream for the moment when his thirst gets to be far too unbearable? Why not? Why?...Why?

Why indeed!? Soubi rose to his feet. Nothing held him back, nothing held him here. There was no law that prevented his taking other human souls. Soubi felt his demon blood stirring with excitement. It was time for a hunt that was long overdue.

Now all he had to decide on…was a victim.

Yes, someone with life energy. He wanted someone like Ritsuka…someone innocent…someone sweet…perhaps a child (like Ritsuka).

Yuiko?

Yuiko did fit the category, and he would not have felt remorse at all in taking her soul. Though he still needed a maid, and did not feeling like setting out to find a new one. No…no one here at his mansion would do. No…he wanted someone knew.

He opened the window staring out into the bright sunlight of the day. There was a big world out there, and all the country laid before him. Soubi smiled. "I am coming for you, whoever you are!"

* * *

Ritsuka brought the tray to Soubi's study as instructed. He held his hand up to knock on the door and softly tapped it a few times. No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

"My Lord!?" Ritsuka called softly before opening the door.

The window to the study was wide open, and Soubi was gone. It wasn't like him to just disappear. Normally when Soubi left the mansion he took Ritsuka with him. He felt a small sense of loneliness as he sat the tray with Soubi's breakfast on the desk, figuring he would be back at some point. Though if he wasn't back in an hour, he would take it away knowing Soubi would not wish to eat a cold meal. He turned leaving the room, his mind wondering where Soubi would have gone without him, and running a list through his mind on things that needed to get done for the ball.

Though there were a few important things he was not thinking about. His health for one… His small fever was getting slightly worse. Ritsuka had not eaten anything since the day before, and there was no time to eat now. No, absolutely none! Kio had to prepare the meat for the ball; he had to make sure Yuiko was cleaning the things which must be cleaned. It was very important that he tell Natsuo and Youji to make sure the flower garden was perfect, and what vegetables they needed from the other garden.

Then he had his own chores besides overseeing everyone else's…

Ritsuka had to keep Soubi happy, and make sure his finest garments were prepared for the ball. The cloths had to be pressed and cleaned. Ironed if need be. His shoes needed to be polished as well as his formal cane. He would have to bathe Soubi as well as soon as he returned.

Ritsuka ran his fingers through his hair. Food, sleep, water; these things (which were needed) were the last things on his mind. His Lord came first. He always had…he always will…

A thought occurred to him then…seating arrangements. Damn, another thing he had to attend to. He hurried to his room where he had left a list of the guests:

*

Queen Victoria

The Queen's right hand lady Miss Shinonome Hitomi

*

The French Ambassador Minami Ritsu

*

Lady Nakano Yamato (Soubi's fiancé)

Lady Nakano's female servant Sakagami Koya

*

Japanese Emperor Kimizuka

Japan's Crown Princess Osamu Kimizuka

*

Duke Shioiri Yayoi & his sister Ai

Their body guard Midori

*

Head off of England's underground Nisei Akame

*

Madam Chaco

Her bodyguard Nakahira

*

Soubi enjoyed being surrounded by powerful people. There were many more people on the list, but these were among the lists of the VIP, which meant Ritsuka had to make sure they had the best time of all. Queen Victoria was at the top of the list, as she was for all Soubi's parties. Soubi understood, the Queen was a very busy woman and therefore could not be expected to attend every social even held. Though Soubi had always told him it was best to send an invite to one you don't expect to come, than to send no invite at all.

Ritsuka (like Soubi) did not expect the Queen to attend. Though, he would be setting out a place for her and her lady anyway. It was only polite.

"Ritsuka!" called Yuiko from below though her voice carried that far. "Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka sighed putting the guest list away he headed downstairs. "Yes Yuiko what is—"

He stopped talking the minute he saw who was at the door.

Emperor Kimizuka, and the Crown Princess Osmau stood at the entrance looking slightly out of place in their elegant English clothing. It was considered polite to dress in attire accustomed to the culture in which you're immersed in. Thus the two wore English attire even though they were Japanese through and through.

Ritsuka bowed low before rising again.

"_We humbly accept you both_," said fluently in Japanese. "_However I am afraid that the ball is not until tomorrow_."

"_We know_," the Emperor said speaking in Japanese as well. The polite thing would have been for him to speak English. Though Ritsuka wasn't sure he spoke English. At least if he did he had never heard him. "_We have come to inform you that we shall not be attending Agatsuma-san's ball_."

"_Oh?_" Ritsuka said raising his eyebrows slightly before descending the stairs and politely telling Yuiko to get back to work.

He led the Emperor and his daughter into the lounge, and had them take a seat on the sofa. He poured them each a cup of tea before seating himself across from them.

"_I hope you do not think me rude if I ask why?_"

"_It is my daughter. Men have been targeting my daughter due to my refusal of a certain…request of theirs. I would rather not go into further detail. However, these men know I was to attend this ball, and it would be a perfect opportunity for them to take my daughter. Once she is in their hands I will be forced to…well, I am sorry. I was really looking forward to it_."

Osamu's eyes were focused determinedly on the floor.

"_Please do not cancel your plans for the ball just yet. I myself have a plan to ensure, not only the safety of your daughter, but a way in which we can catch these men_."

"_If you do not mind_," the Emperor said looking a little upset. "_This is my daughter we are talking about. I shall not allow you or any foolhardy scheme to endanger her life! Besides, even if I were to agree, should any plans be made I would prefer not to speak about it with the help_."

Ritsuka felt a small twinge of annoyance at his words but brushed it off. "_Ah but Emperor Kimizuka-sama, it is the help who you shall be needing most_."

Ritsuka crossed his legs placing his thumb and finger to his chin as the plan seemed to form in his head even as they spoke.

"_Just what can you do?_"

"_Do not underestimate me Emperor_," Ritsuka said. "_I could not very well call myself a servant of Agatsuma-san's household if I could not catch a few simple criminals_…"

"_These men, are very powerful! They have the most sophisticated weaponry of our age, and you should not underestimate THEM!_"

The Emperor stood up at this as some Japanese Imperial soldiers burst into the room. "_My Lord, we heard you shout_!" said the soldier at the front of the ranks.

Ritsuka choose to ignore the Emperor's guard as he turned back to him. "_We have taken care of more competent enemies in our sleep. I assure you, the Chinese mafia does not pose a threat to us_."

"_I did not say it was the Chinese mafia who_—"

"_You did not have to_," Ritsuka said softly feeling his forehead, which felt warm again.

"_You, soldiers! Leave!_" the Emperor commanded. Quickly they left the room closing the door behind them. "_Can we at least have Agatsuma-san present when we discuss this?_"

"_I am afraid Agatsuma-san has stepped out temporarily. He shall return soon and we shall inform him of the plan at that time_."

The Emperor looked annoyed now. "_What is it you have in mind?_"

Ritsuka thought real hard seeing no better way to say it. He looked directly in the Emperor's eyes (which was slightly rude of him). "_I shall be your daughter for the ball_."

* * *

Soubi arrived in Elwood shortly after leaving. Of course, he had moved with his demon speed. The town was bustling today too.

There was only one place on his mind right now…the church.

Where else would one expect to find a pure, sweet, untainted soul?

Soubi headed there, he took a seat at the back. It wasn't a regular church going day so there were only a few people here, all of them quite sinful...

He got a little pissed then. All he wanted was a pure untainted soul, and the one place he thought he could find it didn't seem to have any!

A nun approached him smiling. "Sir are you here to seek forgiveness from the Lord?"

"…" His eyes shot up to meet hers. Even she had a rather large aura of sin about her. Why? Surely a Nun should be pure. Then perhaps he was a little confused on what made someone sinful…

He thought of Ritsuka. Ritsuka had taken the lives of many people (in Soubi's name of course). Not to mention all the sinful acts that took place in his bedroom. Just the fact that Soubi and Ritsuka were both male was surely enough to be considered sinful in God's eyes…

Yet whenever he sensed Ritsuka's soul…it was always innocent…pure…like honey.

"Um…Sir?"

Soubi looked up at her again.

"I asked if you are here to seek forgiveness from the Lord," she said softly.

"Nah, just here to…pray," he lied.

She nodded before leaving to another churchgoer.

Demons loved completely sinful and hate filled souls, as well as completely pure and innocent ones. It was the in between that most Demons found disgusting, which (unfortunately) was the category most humans fell in. You rarely found completely good souls, just like you rarely found completely evil ones. Perhaps this hopeful hunt was a complete waste of time…

He got up and turned to leave. Only to find…

"Seven?"

"Hello," she said smiling as she leaned in the doorway of the church her long blonde hair tied tightly into a bun. She wore a light blue floor length gown, and was holding a silk parasol in her hand. "How are you brother?"

* * *

"_You are joking_!" the Emperor exclaimed.

"_Afraid not, I see no other way. Yes…I shall leave the ball early, claiming to be ill and in need of fresh air. You shall dismiss me with a guard or two. It would seem too suspicious if I left with no guards at all_," Ritsuka said thinking aloud. "_When I am attacked, as I am certain I will be. I shall dispose of the men and insure they shall not bother you or your daughter again_…"

"_Impossible! You would be killed_!" the Emperor spat.

"_Aw, thanks for your concern Emperor, but I shall be fine_."

Ritsuka stood up heading over to the tea kettle and pouring them each some more.

"Why would you risk your life for my family?" he asked speaking barely above a whisper.

"_I am a servant of Agatsuma-san. He ordered that I ensure everyone is happy and content at his ball. You very well can not be if you are fearing kidnappers the whole night. Yes? Thus, it is my job to ensure these men are disbanded as quickly as possible so that you may enjoy yourselves_."

"_You are very loyal to Agatsuma-san_."

"_What would you expect_?" Ritsuka asked. "_I am his head butler_."

"_Just what shall my daughter do whilst you are being her?_"

"_Why I would have thought that would be obvious. She shall be me, after I have delt with them, she may come upstairs with me. Put on her gown, and spend the rest of the evening in peace_."

"_My daughter shall not waltz around in male attire_—"

"_I am sorry_," Ritsuka interrupted. "_It was my understanding you wanted her to come out of this alive. However, it makes no difference to me. You do not have to attend our ball, and you can continue running from these fools for what I expect will be the rest of your lives_."

The Emperor stared, his mouth slightly open.

"_Or_," Ritsuka continued. "_Let Agatsuma-san and myself assist you in taking them down and ending it here_."

"_Well…alright fine_!" the Emperor said. "_However, if anything happens to my Osamu—_."

"_I will personally place my life on the line. That is how confident I am that this will work_," Ritsuka said.

"_Very well_," the Emperor said rising to his feet. "_We shall return tomorrow then_."

"_Wrong_."

The Emperor raised his eyebrows at that bold statement.

"_You shall remain here_," Ritsuka said. "_I would like to start keeping my eye on your daughter now. I believe that is the safest course of action_."

* * *

"How are you brother?" Seven asked again.

"Just fine until you turned up," Soubi said walking past her without another word or glance.

"Oh my, is that anyway to speak to a young lady such as myself."

"Young? How many thousands of years old are you now?"

She suddenly got a look of annoyance that dawned her face, and she smiled. "Fine, I was coming here to be nice, but since I am clearly not welcomed."

"I am surprised you crawled out from the underworld, you do not normally surface. You hate the human world."

"Even I need to eat once in awhile," Seven said slyly. "It seems you have not had a good meal in some time yourself."

"…"

"Hit the nail on the head with that one did I?"

"Shut up!" he spat.

"My my, here I was about to share a meal with you…and you don't even wish to hear about it. It is the purest of pure souls."

"…" Soubi stopped walking at that point. He was so hungry…he might just listen to what she had to say.

"Come with me brother, I shall show you," she took his hand and led him to a small cabin on the outskirts of town.

"I don't understand…what—"

Wha! Whaaa! Whaa!

Wails were reaching their ears through a crack in the window. It sounded like a baby…no two babies.

"Twins," Seven said. "They were born this morning. Can not ask for two purer souls than that."

He could sense it. Their souls were astoundingly pure. Having had no chance yet to commit sinful acts, they were as pure as snow.

"I always try to go after a baby, which is why some humans sometime call me Lilith. They would sing to keep me away. That is how lullabies came about. Unfortunate for them, it dose not work with me."

"You take the souls of babies?"

"Cool huh? Care for a bite?"

"I am far too hungry to say no," Soubi said.

The two materialized into the room, and stared down at the twins in the crib. One boy, one girl rested below their gaze.

"Hope you do not mind, but I am quite partial to the souls of men," Seven said picking the boy up and holding him close. She ran one finger down his chest, and the little heart stopped beating, the brain stopped working, the body shut down. The boy was dead instantly.

"See…I am nice. I make it painless," she said before laying the boy back in the crib and running her hand straight through the boy's body. Almost as if her hand suddenly belonged to a ghost. When her hand left the child she was holding something bright, shining and white. The child's soul! It illuminated her face slightly as she stared at it. Slowly she opened the bag at her waist where other souls were and she sat the light orb within it.

"You are collecting them?"

"Of course," she smiled. "As you said Soubi, I hate being here. I do not wish to return for sometime, which means I need as many as possible."

She looked over at the girl, and then looked up at Soubi. "Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

Thus the Emperor remained there with his daughter at his side. Now Ritsuka and the others were preparing for the ball while also attending to two high maintenance house guests. They prepared their meals, as well as Soubi's meals (because he could return at any moment, and would be furious if a meal was not there to meet him when he did). Ritsuka and the others were like busy worker bees in a hive. Doing this one minute, doing that the next, it was hectic.

Ritsuka was beginning to get worried. Where had Soubi gone? Why had he not returned?

"Tsk," Ritsuka sighed looking into the mirror as he stood in the floor length ball room gown. It was mostly red and black. The black silk gloves nearly reached his shoulders, a bow was tied around his neck, and off to the side. There were more frills than could be counted, and the wig he wore had built in ears. He had tried his best to look like Osamu, and unless you looked closely (like at his eye in particular) you would not have known he was not. The bangs of the wig covered his contract so he did not have to worry about that. He turned to Osamu who was behind him dressed in Ritsuka's butler uniform. A special wig allowed her to seem as though she did not have ears. He tied the eye patch across the appropriate eye.

"_There, this is exactly how we shall dress for the ball tomorrow. After the danger is over, we shall come upstairs and change back_."

"_Understood_."

"_Go ahead and take that off now, I shall inform you more fully of the plan in the morning. For now goodnight Princess_," Ritsuka said.

"_Thank you Ritsuka_," Osamu said, and without warning she leaned forward kissing him shyly and quickly upon the lips before she rushed from the room crying to cover up the fact she was blushing…it was considered rude to blush…

He sighed turning back to the mirror. Ritsuka felt dizzy. Perhaps he really should try and eat something.

"My my…"

Ritsuka jumped slightly before turning to see Soubi at leaning against the wall. Shit! How much had he seen!?

"So…Soubi! Ugh…it is not what it looked like…"

"It appears that you are wearing a dress," Soubi said smiling walking over to him he pulled Ritsuka close. "It is nice, I think it is kind of attractive. Perhaps I should order you to dress like this from now on."

"Oh do not jest like that!" Ritsuka snapped pulling away. Good, it seemed Soubi had not witnessed the kiss after all. "Where…"

He had been about to ask where Soubi had been, but…it was not his business.

"Have you eaten?" Ritsuka asked. "Shall I prepare dinner for you?"

"I ate while I was out," Soubi said smiling, knowing he did not mean food.

"I see," Ritsuka said. "Then you should be bathed, and I must fill you in on our guests."

"Guests?"

Ritsuka was fiddling with the dress, (trying to find the best way to look more like Osamu) as he told Soubi all that had occurred in his absence.

"I see, so you must be kidnapped tomorrow. My I hope nothing goes wrong, I would hate to see you hurt," Soubi said teasingly. Both of them knew that it was rare for a natural born human to harm Ritsuka. Upon being given the contract from Soubi, his eyesight (in that eye) was incredible. Which was why he was so good with a gun, and they both knew if Ritsuka were in trouble, all he had to do is call Soubi and his Lord would be there in an instant.

"I think I know how I want this…I shall take it off now."

Soubi jumped up from his seat on the bed and was behind him in less than a second with his arms wrapped around Ritsuka. "No, leave it on Ritsuka. You look sexy."

"Tsk," Ritsuka's eyes narrowed (-.-). "Soubi, I still have a lot to do, and you need to be in bed. You shall have to get up early to receive your guests."

"Oh please, I am not human, I do not need sleep like you do," Soubi said tilting Ritsuka's head back exposing his neck which he was just about to start kissing when his hand suddenly flew up touching his cheek. Ritsuka jumped slightly having not expected it. "Ritsuka you are still feverish."

"Only slightly," Ritsuka admitted.

"How do you expect to pull off the ball and this kidnapping with you still being ill?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka looked up at him weakly with a feverish face. Though god he was beautiful. Ritsuka really did look like a girl, and yes Soubi was slightly turned on by his appearance. The long hair, the gown, the makeup, the shining red lips...

"Well answer me! Just how do you expect to pull off the ball and this kidnapping with you still being ill?" Soubi asked again.

"I can multitask," Ritsuka stated simply.

* * *

**Sixth chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**So...yea. The ball will take place in the next chapter! *dances* I hope you will all attend and wear your best Victorian England attire! XD**

**Carabel: Haven't decided yet...we'll have to wait and see.**

**Promocat: Hope you're still enjoying it!**

**jinnabun: He he he, I don't know if I'll make Soubi be mean again or not... I'm leaning evenly both ways thus far because he was only acting that way due to Ritsuka being sick...but I might keep him nice. Which ever is funner to write.**

**Sergeant LemoOoN: Next chapter, promise!**

**Ciel In A Dress: For now. Haven't decided yet if I'll leave him that way. XP**

**XOiHeartMiloX: Yup, his name was on the guest list XD**


	7. The Ball! Part 1

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 7**

**O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Juliet??**

* * *

A ball hosted by the Agatsuma household was said to be one unlike any other. So naturally everyone who was anyone wanted to attend. Soubi stood at his balcony watching Ritsuka and the others greet his guests below. His eyes were searching for the queens carriage. He was not expecting her to attend, though it would be nice if she did.

Below Ritsuka opened the door to the carriage before him, and Lady Nakano Yamato stepped out along with her servant Sakagami Koya. She eyed Ritsuka with a look of disgust as Ritsuka bowed in respect.

Yamato was wearing a light green gown with frills and fake flowers upon it. Her hair was done up in curls. She did look beautiful.

"I hope you do not expect me to eat what everyone else is. I much prefer salmon to what the common guest will be eating, and do not tell me I do not deserve special treatment, I am Agatsuma's future wife after—"

"My Lady, your salmon shall be prepared to your exact specifications. After all, I shall do anything for the future lady of my household," Ritsuka said smiling.

"Tsk," she turned. "Come Koya."

"Yes my Lady," Koya said following in her wake as the next carriage pulled up.

Ritsuka opened the doors to this one and bowed again.

"Hello," said a chilling voice as the carriage owner departed.

Ritsuka looked up. "Hello Ambassador," he said politely.

Soubi's eyes narrowed slightly from the balcony above as he watched the scene below unfold.

"My it is good to see you," Ritsu said taking Ritsuka's gloved hand holding it rather tightly. "Shall I be seeing you in the guest quarters later?"

"That…that was one night only Ambassador. It shall not happen again unless my master wishes it."

"I shall have to request it then, until later," Ritsu said releasing his hand he headed into the party.

Ritsuka eyed him as the next carriage pulled up.

Yuiko was getting slightly over excited as the guests came. The servants had been given fancier uniforms, and even though she was still in a maid's outfit she felt like a Princess in these cloths. She was greeting the guests in loud voices with huge smiles that surely made the guests feel as though Yuiko were high on something. In fact that was what most people would think who had not known this was how she typically acted.

Soubi turned and headed downstairs as the guests came in he spread his arms wide. "I humbly accept you all into my home. Please enjoy yourselves."

They clapped at his appearance, and he walked down the remaining steps heading over to Yamato.

"You look nice my love," he said softly.

"Thank you," she answered before holding out her hand for him to take.

He led her out onto the floor as the dancing began.

Osamu and the Emperor had been there since the previous night, and once all the guests had arrived Ritsuka headed inside and found Osamu standing silently at her father's side. He eyes on the ground.

Ritsuka walked over tapping her softly. She turned and nodded realizing that the switch was beginning. She followed Ritsuka over to a bookshelf (her father not even noticing she had left). Ritsuka moved a book and it opened. He led her inside quickly, and came out from behind a statue in the upstairs hall.

"_Do you have many secret passages_?" Osamu asked.

"_Thousands, or so I am told_. _Only my master knows them all_," Ritsuka said before leading Osamu into his room. He set up an area for her to change in peace where he could not see her. Though he changed in the main area, not really caring if Osamu saw him or not.

"_Are you sure you are okay with this_?" Osamu asked uncertainly after she had finished changing and had come out of the changing area.

"_Of course_," Ritsuka answered as he fixed his wig. "_Do you think you can play me though? Just walk around, appear busy, and speak as little English as possible, then no one should be any the wiser. The rest of our staff already knows that you are you. So it is only the guest you shall need to fool_."

"_I am worried_," Osamu said. "_I do not wish anyone to be hurt because of me_."

"_I will not be harmed_," Ritsuka assured her. He pulled his gloves on and then walked over helping Osamu with her wig. "_Shall we go now_?"

She nodded and the two left the room. Soubi was just outside. "Princess, you look beautiful," he said in a mocking tone to Ritsuka before turning to Osamu.

"_Ritsuka, Yuiko has requested your assistance in the kitchen_," he said softly.

It seemed he was already getting in the habit of calling them by their aliases. For the best, Ritsuka supposed.

"_Um…right_," Osamu said before turning to Ritsuka. "_Until later Princess_," she said with a bow before hurrying off.

"I was not lying, you are quite beautiful," Soubi said pulling Ritsuka to him after Osamu had disappeared around the corner.

"Stop it!" Ritsuka snapped, pulling quickly away from him before glancing around, "What if someone were watching, they can't see you like this with the Princess."

"No one is looking," Soubi said smiling. Though it faded rather quickly, "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well," Ritsuka said. This time he didn't have to lie. He really did feel better.

"I am glad," Soubi said, he reached down picking up Ritsuka's gloved hand and placing it beside his face. "Go ahead and get downstairs. The sooner you get kidnapped the sooner I can rescue you."

"Tsk," Ritsuka rolled his eyes pulling his hand away.

Ritsuka headed down the hall and walked over to the Emperor.

"_I am back father_," Ritsuka said in a voice quite similar to Osamu's, though her voice was not a hard one to mimic.

"_Where have you been_?" he asked eyeing Ritsuka.

"_I was fixing my hair, do you like it_?" Ritsuka asked. The line was one discussed between the Emperor and himself previously to show the switch has been made.

"_Uh, yes. It is beautiful_," the Emperor said.

Ritsuka smiled before standing beside him.

Soubi emerged from the stairway.

"Soubi, where have you been? I was speaking with you, and I turned to find you gone..." Yamato said walking over to him looking kind of pissed.

"My apologies my love," Soubi said bowing. "Shall we have this dance?"

Another song had begun to play, so Yamato nodded allowing herself to be led out onto the floor once again.

Ritsuka continued to stand beside his "father," as he spoke with businessmen about rather boring things. Ritsuka actually found himself getting a little drowsy until he heard a small shuffling noise from outside.

It was starting.

"_Father_," Ritsuka said softly.

The Emperor twitched with annoyance. He obviously wasn't used to people interrupting him. Still, he turned to look at Ritsuka forcing a smile, "_Yes daughter_?"

"_I am feeling ill, I think I shall go take in some fresh air_."

"_That would probably be best_," the Emperor said nodding.

Ritsuka headed outside, to the balcony so he would be in clear view. Some of the Emperor's soldiers were stationed outside on the premises.

"_Your highness, are you alright_?" called one of them from below.

"_Oh yes, I am well_," Ritsuka said. "_Could you two come here for a moment_?"

They nodded and hurried towards the entrance it would take them a few seconds to climb the stairs, enter the party and come out onto the balcony where he stood.

_If you're going to kidnap me now would be the best time_, Ritsuka thought impatiently. As if the kidnappers had read his mind he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"_I am warning you now Princess_," said a voice in his ear. "_Do not make any noise_."

Ritsuka nodded, and the man picked him up. He jumped from the balcony holding Ritsuka and they landed on the ground where his captor sat Ritsuka on his feet.

"_This way, hurry_!" he said grabbing hold of Ritsuka's upper arm (rather gently), and began leading him away from Soubi's mansion.

This was strange? Was this not a kidnapping? Why were they being so kind?

He was lead out to the main road where a carriage was waiting. "_Come now Princess in here, watch your step_."

Ritsuka sat down in the carriage, and four men were in there with him. The three across from him were speaking to each other in…Korean. _Damn_, one of the few languages Ritsuka didn't speak.

The man who had kidnapped him climbed into the carriage. "_Are you thirsty your highness_?"

"_Um…no_," Ritsuka responded.

"_You shall be with Kouga soon_," the man said smiling.

Who was Kouga? The name sounded familiar. It must be his kidnapper (he guessed). That meant these guys were just the hired goons. No sense in calling Soubi until they were at this guy's head quarters.

Ritsuka leaned back in his seat, their ride was surprisingly short. They had pulled off to the side of the road, and up on the hill stood a group of men.

"_Go to him_," said his kidnapper as he helped Ritsuka from the carriage.

Ritsuka looked up at the hill, and made his way up it. He was trying to count the people around. He had an extra set of bullets strapped to his ankle, though he was not certain he had enough for all present.

"_Osamu! You are here at last! I am so_—" began a teen as he approached. This guy was only slightly older than Ritsuka, but a whole lot taller. He was wearing expensive garments, and…Ritsuka just suddenly remembered where he had heard the name from.

"_You are the Korean crown Prince_," Ritsuka said.

"_And you are not my Osamu_," he said he reached for the sword at his belt and removed it from its sheath. He aimed the sword at Ritsuka's neck. "_Where is my beloved_?"

"…" Ritsuka sighed. "_Explain who you are first. How do you know Osamu_?"

"_She is my betrothed, though her father does not approve of me. We were to meet here and run away together. Why are you here instead of her? Choose your words carefully girl, they could be your last_."

"_The Emperor thought his daughter was in danger of being kidnapped. So he had me stand in her place at the ball_."

"_I see, why she allowed it, but did she not get my letter_?"

"_Letter_?"

The Korean Prince sheathed his sword. "_When I heard about the mafia threatening her life, I sent her a letter. That was over a week ago. It said I would retrieve her the day of the party_."

"_It must have been intercepted_," Ritsuka said. It was the only explanation he could think of. "_You better take me back; Osamu could still be in danger_."

"_I would think the first thing you would say is that you need to inform the Emperor_."

"_Osamu's safety is all that concerns me at the moment_," Ritsuka said. "_Let's go_."

* * *

Soubi was growing worried. Ritsuka had not tried to contact him yet…had he been able to disband the mafia with just his gun, or was he in need of help?

"Are you listening to me?" Yamato asked.

"Sorry, a mind wanders easily with age. You were saying?"

"Please, you are not much older than twenty," Yamato said before sipping her tea. Soubi smiled…he was a couple thousand years over than twenty.

"Agatsuma?"

Soubi looked up as Ritsu addressed him. "Yes?"

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

"What about?"

Ritsu smiled. "Ritsuka."

Soubi turned to Yamato and kissed her hand. "I shall be back love."

He rose from his seat and followed Ritsu into an adjoining room. Yamato watched him leave looking upset.

"He keeps leaving me; he should be at my side for the entire ball! What the hell does he think he is doing?"

"I am sure he shall be back soon," Koya said softly at her side.

"I want to know what is going on," Yamato said. "Come Koya."

She stood up and headed over to the room where the door was, it had not been shut completely so she placed her ear at the crack to listen in.

"Lady Yamato we should not be—"

"Hush Koya!" Yamato snapped as Ritsu began talking.

"I take you received my letter about my staying the night after the party?"

"Yes I did," Soubi answered.

"Well, I would greatly enjoy another night with your servant. Could tell him to come to my room after he has attended to his chores?"

"…" Soubi smiled. "No."

"No?"

"It was a mistake," Soubi said. "Him being with you last time, I was rather angry and I fear I let my anger get the better of me that night. He should not have been with you, and he will not be with you again."

"I hope this decision isn't determined by something I did."

"It partially is, you were rather rough with him that time. Aside from that you had drugged him. I had not given you permission to do either. Thus you are not to lay your hands on him again."

"…" Ritsu smiled. "I think your mind would change if I purchased more—"

"It will not," Soubi said interrupting him. "Good day to you."

He stood up leaving the room knocking the door into the side of Yamato's face. Soubi smiled. "My love when ease dropping one should not stand directly in front of the door."

Soubi (of course) had sensed her the whole time, though he wanted to teach her a small lesson too.

He held his hand out lifting her to her feet.

"I was not…I was just…Koya," Yamato said turning to her.

"Lady Yamato was coming to see what was taking so long," Koya said.

* * *

It didn't take Ritsuka, Kouga and his men too long to get back to the mansion. So, Ritsuka snuck up to the kitchen window and climbed up a pile of fire wood just below it, and he peeked inside.

Osamu was pretending to organize silverware, and she was looking rather bored.

"_Osamu_," Ritsuka whispered, and she jumped turning to the window. She hurried over.

"_Why have you not been captured yet? Did they not take the bate_?" she asked.

"_Osamu, do you have a Korean boyfriend named Kouga_?" he asked bluntly leaning against the window.

Her face suddenly went red. "_Um…no, why do you…why_?"

"Guess who captured me."

"Why? I do not understand."

"_Apparently he was trying to sweep you away so you two could run off and live happily ever after. Though the letter he sent you was intercepted by (I believe) the mafia who is after you today_," Ritsuka said glancing around every now and then to make sure no one was watching.

"_I see_."

"_What are you going to do_?" Ritsuka asked.

"_What do you mean_?"

"Tsk," Ritsuka was feeling very impatient now. "_Are you going with Kouga or not, because I need to know now so I can change my plans accordingly_."

"_Um…I do not know. It is so sudden_," she said thoughtfully.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes; he was growing tired of her girly drama. "_Do you love him or not_?"

"_I…think I…I do_."

"_Then you should be with him_," Ritsuka said and he held out his hand. "_Climb down_."

She took it and began climbing down out the window where she slipped landing back in Ritsuka's arms. It would have been an odd sight for someone walking by, a young girl in a ball gown holding up a male servant bridal style.

"_Sorry_," she said as he sat her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"_Yes I am fine_," she said blushing.

"_Come on_," Ritsuka grabbed her hand and headed over to the gardeners shed where Kouga and his men were waiting. They opened the doors and Kouga's eyes shot up.

"_You look strange but I can tell it is you, Osamu my love_," Kouga said rushing over and hugging her.

"_Hurry and get out of here_," Ritsuka said holding open the door. "_I still have to see if the mafia is going to show up_."

"_Ritsuka, what…um…what will you tell my father_?"

Ritsuka eyed her. He had been thinking of that, and many different solutions had crossed his mind. "_I shall tell him you were captured, and I could not save you_."

"_So I never have to see my father again_."

"_Not if you don't want to_," Ritsuka said shrugging he looked out the door. No one was around. "_Go now if you are going to_."

Kouga took Osamu's hand pulling her along. "_Thank you Miss Ritsuka_," Kouga said. Apparently he still did not realize that Ritsuka was a boy, and the comment made Osamu grin.

"_Yea yea, get out_," Ritsuka said holding open the door.

Kouga took off with Osamu towards the main road, where their carriage was waiting. His men stood as look out as the two climbed inside.

"_Osamu, we did it_!" Kouga said clinging to her suddenly.

"_Yes we did_."

"_Now we can be together, we shall change your name, and no one would ever know you were once the Emperor's daughter_," he said placing his hand at the side of her face and reaching up pulling off her wig revealing her pinned up hair and her ears which had been hidden.

"_I love you Osamu_," Kouga said softly.

Osamu started at him and smiled. He leaned down kissing her running his hand down her side until he ran into something. "_What is this_?" he asked reaching into her jacket he pulled out a gun.

"_That must belong to Ritsuka, oops; I hope he does not need that_."

"_I am sure he does not_," Kouga said before he returned to kiss her.

* * *

Ritsuka headed back to the mansion and climbed into the kitchen through the window, which was not an easy feat with the dress he was wearing, but he managed it just as Yuiko walked in.

"Hi Ritsuka," she said happily walking over to him. "Are you okay? Did you—"

"I would rather not talk about it," Ritsuka said. "Could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure," Yuiko said setting down the dirty dishes she was holding, she headed over and grabbed him some clean water from the tub they had gathered that morning, and handed him the glass, "Here."

"Thanks," Ritsuka said taking a seat he drank the glass in just a few gulps.

Ritsuka looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen entrance and Soubi emerged around the corner.

"Yuiko we are going to start—" he stopped when he looked up and saw Ritsuka. "Why hello."

Yuiko looked from Soubi to Ritsuka and then laugh nervously. "I shall leave you two alone then…" she said before scurrying out the door.

"Is your mission done already?" Soubi asked. "I would have thought that would have taken longer and that you would have needed my help."

"Change of plans," Ritsuka said. "The person who took me turned out to be her Korean Romeo, she left with him. Though I still think the mafia is hanging around somewhere…"

"I see," Soubi said. "You just allowed her to leave?"

"…" Ritsuka turned to him, his mouth slightly open. "Yes. It is my job to ensure your guests are happy. Being with him made her happy, I thought—"

"Her father is my guest, Princess Osamu is his guest. To be frank allowing the crown Princess to run off with some lover will not make the Emperor too happy shall it?"

"Uh…no," Ritsuka's eyes fell instinctively to the ground. "I am sorry, I was not thinking…"

Soubi smiled as Ritsuka's demeanor became apprehensive. He was clearly expecting a punishment. Soubi walked over to him and stared down as Ritsuka avoided his gaze. "Shall I have you sleep with the Ambassador again?" he asked softly.

Ritsuka's kept his eyes averted. "You can do as you please," he said simply.

"Fear not, I would never have you couple with _that_ man again. Though it really was not a smart move on your part," Soubi said folding his arms. "So what now?"

"I continue with the plan, I find the mafia; have them take me to their hideout. I would assume they brought at least twenty or thirty men with them to our country. Hopefully the leader is one of them. If not we shall have to plan a trip to Japan to get the main lot of them."

"Speaking of which," Soubi said. "I am sensing some men out by the garden. Dinner is just about to start; I shall be expecting a call from you once you are at their hideout. Call me before only if you are in immediate danger."

"I will not need you," Ritsuka stated simply. "Enjoy your dinner, I should be back shortly after."

With that Ritsuka headed over to the window and jumped down. He pretend to be going for a serene walk, and headed out to the garden watching the attackers from the corner of his eye as they crept ever closer.

_Those fools do not know how to be stealthy_, Ritsuka thought as he listened to their arrival. Though he played dumb, and pretended to smell some flowers.

Then…

Soubi watched from the window as a man snuck up behind Ritsuka and covered his mouth with a cloth.

* * *

**Seventh chapter is complete. **

**Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

**Once again sorry for the wait. School has me sooo busy.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the ball. 2nd half to be up soon. :D**


	8. Disappointing End

**Notes from Glitter Heart: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disappointing end…**

* * *

Lying upon the floor of the rather bumpy carriage Ritsuka lay silently. Remaining as still as possible so not to give any sign that he wasn't actually unconscious, and he took this time to listen to the conversation floating above his head. It was nothing interesting…just simple banter on a job well done, and what their boss would do to pay them for this perfectly executed kidnapping. Ritsuka estimated how long it would take for the sleep vapor to wear off, and quietly he stirred awake. Putting on his best "girly" voice he gasped.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're about to find out Princess," stated one of the men as the carriage came to a halt.

Roughly they pulled Ritsuka outside reveal a small manor. A cottage compared to Lord Agatsuma's estate, but criminals can't be choosers.

He was rushed inside where there were about thirty men sitting around chatting, laughing and drinking.

"Everyone the Princess has arrived!" Called the man at the far end of the room who was seated upon a fancy chair and dressed far better than the rest, so naturally Ritsuka took him for the boss.

"Princess Kimizuka-sama," the man said smiling. "Welcome. I hope you don't mind if we hold you for ransom while I ensure that I will receive a small gift from you father. As long as you don't attempt to escape you will treated with the up most kindness."

"What exactly is it that you want from my father?" Ritsuka asked innocently.

"Oh…it is nothing you need to concern your pretty little head over," the man said grinning.

"Fine then…I won't," Ritsuka said reaching for his gun only to find that it wasn't there…

_Damn it_...

* * *

Soubi sighed. This party was turning out to be far more boring than he had hoped. The one thing to brighten his mood arrived just as his wine glass was almost empty.

"Soubi, you didn't answer me."

"I am sorry my love," Soubi said starring at the last swallow in his wine glass. "What were you saying?"

"I wanted to move in with you Soubi. If we are to be married it is only appropriate."

"I'll think about it."

"Soubi!" Yamato exclaimed rising to her feet. Koya stood as well. A scene was starting…damn just the thing to ruin this '_riveting_' party...though perhaps it would actually put some life into this place. The guest stared in their direction. Many of the planned guests had not attended but there were still enough here to spread rumors rather quickly.

From out of nowhere Ritsuka appeared leaning over his shoulder with a wine bottle pouring Soubi's glass back to half full.

"There you are my Lord," Ritsuka said. He turned to the women. "If you require something I would be quite happy to get it for you."

"This does not—"

Ritsuka smiled. "I think both of you could use some desert it is just about that time. I shall serve it immediately.

Ritsuka hurried back off to the kitchen, and Yamato and Koya both took their seats.

Soubi smiled. Ritsuka had pulled it off…and without his help.

* * *

"Some people didn't show up," Ritsuka said looking at the guest list later that evening after the almost all of the guests (who were not staying overnight) left. "I shall send them a little something anyway."

"Of course," Soubi answered.

"Agatsuma!" called a voice behind them. "Where is my daughter?"

"…"

"I have been patient. I waited until the party was ended. You better not be about to tell me what you're about to…" The Emperor stood with two guards at either side of him. The rest of his men were outside.

Ritsuka turned stood watching the Emperors expression. "I am sorry; it was my mistake…my foolishness. We will…"

He stopped noticing the anger that seemed to be creeping slowly into the Emperors expression.

"You will have her back soon, I promise. I will see to it personally," Soubi said heading to the door, and he personally held it open for the Emperor who stood slightly dumbfounded.

"You think it is that easy! My child is missing! She could be dead or worse!" he snapped his voice rising. The guards started looking quite on edge. One of them stood with his hand edging slowly towards his sword.

"You!" he spat turning to Ritsuka. "You swore with your life she would be fine!"

"She is, and she will be. I will fix this," Ritsuka said in an assuring tone. He wasn't sure how. They were both leaving out the fact that his daughter was actually with the Korean Prince.

"Oh you better boy!" the Emperor snapped grabbing hold of Ritsuka's collar. "If—"

"Excuse me Emperor," Soubi interrupted. "Kindly take your hand off my servant."

"He—"

"Now!" Soubi snapped for the first time looking angry, and the Emperor released him.

"I don't think we will be assisting you after all, and I don't think you are welcome in my home anymore. Get out."

"Excuse me, I am the Emperor of—"

"Bad manners and disrespect," Soubi interrupted finishing his sentence. "Yes I know. Kindly leave before I have someone escort you out."

Not many men could tell the Emperor to get out after losing his child, the crown Princess, and live to tell about it. Though that was the thing with Soubi, he could quite easily strike fear into the hearts of humans. The Emperor was experiencing some of that terror now fro his eyes seemed to widen.

Creating a lifelong enemy of an Emperor was never a smart idea. But Soubi had done it. Fearfully and furiously the Emperor left with his guards, and Soubi closed the door.

"So…what happened after you were taken?" Soubi asked as if nothing had happened, and acting as though they hadn't just kicked the Emperor from the manor.

"Ugh…nothing…much," Ritsuka said his hand unconsciously reached up to his collar bone. "I just…sort of…killed them all."

"Did you now. I was certain you were going to need my help. I guess that gun I gave you actually came in handy?" Soubi said still slightly amazed that Ritsuka had killed them all on his own.

"Well…I sort of lost it," Ritsuka said. "I uh…had to use their weapons against them…"

"Well, I shall make you a new one," Soubi said. "Come…lets go to bed."

"I have a lot of work to do yet," Ritsuka said nervously.

"Never mind it," Soubi said. "Just come along."

Ritsuka followed Soubi to his room feeling slightly worried. Whenever the words, "I would like to try something new," had escaped his master's lips in the past the outcome had never been good.

Soubi walked over pulling the curtains in his room closed, and Ritsuka took off his jacket laying it on the desk besides the door.

"Have a seat Ritsuka," Soubi said indicating his bed, and Ritsuka did as he was told. His nerves were going haywire. Did Soubi know? Had he noticed?

Ritsuka's hand had gone back up to his collar bone. It felt warm…

"Did you get injured?" Soubi asked after noticing this.

"No!" Ritsuka said immediately removing his hand. _Soubi was going to find out. He would know for sure_...

Soubi sat next to him looking at him in silence for a while.

"Uh…what is it you wanted to try?" Ritsuka asked when he could not take the silence any longer.

Soubi smiled, "This." He placed his hands on either side of Ritsuka's face a kissed him softly. He had had soft kisses from Soubi before, but there had always been a demanding force behind it. This kiss, however, was so different from those in the past. It was soft, sweet…kind. It was a kiss that not only enticed him, but almost demanded he kiss back.

Ritsuka pulled back just as soon as he regained his mind set, his eyes looking slightly panicked.

"What is wrong?" Soubi asked. "Did you not enjoy it?"

Ritsuka's fingers went up to his lips, and he looked down at the ground. "Do not kiss me like that again," Ritsuka said.

Memories from the night before last were returning to him. Memories of when he was ill and Soubi's touches had been so kind in his weakened state.

Why did Soubi not understand? He did not deserve his kindness.

"Are you trying to give me an order?" Soubi asked, slightly impressed by Ritsuka's futile daring.

"…"

Soubi leaned over letting Ritsuka fall back on the bed. It was starting out to be a night like any other, and as Soubi started undressing him, the door suddenly burst open.

In a movement (literally) quick as lightning Soubi threw the covers over Ritsuka leaving him hidden and he sat up staring at the person who had entered.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Yamato's voice asked softly from the doorway.

"Yes," Soubi lied.

"Oh, well I. I was on my way home when I realized I didn't get a proper response from you… Soubi I am your future wife, I think I at least deserve a no if that is the answer you thought to give me." She said her eyes tearing up, and she gasped slightly.

Koya stood outside the door listening with her arms crossed.

"Of course I would not say no to you," Soubi said getting to his feet. "So…yes. You may live here."

Her face lit up, though Ritsuka couldn't see. He continued to lay quietly in the mean time having a mini freak out at the thought that Yamato would be living here.

"Oh, Soubi you have made me the happiest bride. Come let us sleep together," she said grabbing his hand she swiftly headed for the bed before Soubi pulled her back.

"I am an old fashioned man. I will not sleep with an unwed woman. So, move into your guest bedroom for now. We…shall be married soon, and then you may sleep in here from that day onward."

Yamato threw her arms around Soubi. "My love you won't regret this," she said happily but before hurrying off to her room she looked down noticing Ritsuka's jacket, and his cloths. "Why is your servants cloths here?"

"The dog dragged them in here. He adores Ritsuka you see and often steals things of his. Pay it no mind."

"You have a dog?"

"I have a few," Soubi said though he was referring to his servants rather than an actual animal that he was implying. He usshered her out with a quick kiss goodbye, and upon getting out in the hall Yamato turned to Koya. "I caught him," she said with a wink before the two hurried off upstairs.

When Ritsuka heard the door close he sat up immediately tossing the covers aside.

"I've got to remember to lock that door from now on…" Soubi said more to himself than anyone, and he turned back to the bed.

"You're going to what!" Ritsuka snapped furiously. "Soubi she can't live here! She—"

"She is my fiancé and has been waiting some time for this. Quite patiently I might add," Soubi said turning to him. "Now where were we?"

He headed over to Ritsuka kissing him roughly before being shoved back. Ritsuka jumped from the bed. How could Soubi think for a second he wanted to sleep with him now! Ritsuka stormed from the room without looking back once. For some reason Soubi's allowing Yamato to move in hurt him far more than anything Soubi had ever done to him in the past, and he was sure to catch hell for storming out like he did. Oh well, he would take whatever his punishment was. He just had to get out of there.

"My my are you crying?" Ritsu's voice met his ear and Ritsuka turned to find him standing in the hall.

"No!" Ritsuka snapped turning away and drying his eyes rather hastily. "Did you need something Ambassador?"

"Well, I could use some tea," Ritsu said smirking.

"Right away," Ritsuka answered following with a nod before he headed to the kitchen and prepared some. While waiting for the tea to boil he contented himself with sitting at the counter allowing his emotions to calm themselves down. He wasn't sure why he felt so…betrayed. That was a good word to describe this. Though…it didn't make sense. Soubi had every right to allow his fiancé to live in his manor. He had every right to marry his fiancé and take her for his wife, and he had every right to allow her to sleep in their…his bed.

When the tea was finished Ritsuka carried it to the Ambassadors quest room and he sat it upon the bedside table before pouring it for him. The Ambassador was sitting upon the window sill.

"Did you require anything else?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well, yes…but your master has forbid it. So unfortunately I have to say no," he stood up heading over to the table. He took a sip of tea. "Excellent as expected from Soubi's servant."

"Lord Agatsuma's…" Ritsuka corrected him annoyed that he used Soubi's first name.

He sat the cup back on the tray. "So are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"No…why don't you tell me exactly what you did to me that night?" Ritsuka said. "Don't you think I ought to know?"

"You mean the night I drugged you?" he asked. "Why don't we just skip right to the point that is really troubling you…and the answer is "yes". I saw it."

"Saw what!" Ritsuka asked even though he already knew what he meant.

"It is beautiful. How did your eye get like that?"

"…"

"I was once told of a story how glowing marks only appear on someone who has made a deal with a demon."

"That is a fairytale."

"Fairytale? Fairytales are happy stories about Princesses marrying Princes and living happily ever after…more like an evil omen don't you think?"

"…"

"And no matter what you think Ritsuka…you are not the innocent little Princess waiting to be rescued by you're handsome Prince. You are the servant…" he said walking to Ritsuka and touching his hair. "Well really you're not even that, you're just a sex slave for Soubi to play with."

"Lord Agatsuma to you Ambassador!" Ritsuka snapped pulling away.

"But of course…pardon my rudeness. So how_ did_ your eye end up like that?"

"Goodnight Ambassador," Ritsuka said bowing completely ignoring his question. He left the room feeling somewhat worse. After this kind of day Ritsuka was looking forward to his bed and going to sleep.

He hurried to his room, and changed into his pajamas before he laid down hoping Soubi would not come visit him. Let's see…today they had held the ball, where quite a few guests didn't even show up (which was the first sign it had gone badly), he had lost the crown Princess, and given her over to her lover rather than her betrothed. Yamato was now moving in, meaning he would have the lady of the house to attend to as well. He had inadvertently brought about the end of every single member of the Chinese mafia, and…he had made a deal with a demon that was not Soubi…

* * *

**Okay so we'll find out what actually went on during Ritsuka's kidnapping next chapter…**

**Very sorry for the wait. Two of my grandmas ended up in the hospital recently. One having a heart attack, the other a stroke. *sighs* They're both okay though.**

**I hope to update more than just this story soon…until then guys…**


	9. A Fear Of His Master

**Notes from Chibi Hime: ****The story has a Kuroshitsuji theme, but does not follow it exactly as you'll find out after you begin reading. Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the anime Loveless. Oh but if I did…*he he* Well…let's just say with as much as I like to kill off characters you don't want me to own the rights to an anime. XD Please enjoy my story, since I just finished watching all the episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I felt compelled to write this. If you have not seen the anime, you may be a little confused. If you just message me I'll explain whatever you're confused on, or watch the anime so you won't be confused. *smiles***

**CHAPTER 9**

**A Fear Of His Master**

* * *

It was a day like any other. Ritsuka entered Lord Agatsuma's bed chamber and sat upon the night stand the pure silver serving tray which carried his morning breakfast. Today's meal was a small tray oatmeal and honey with tea that was served on fine glass china. Ritsuka walked over and pulled open the linen curtains of his master's bedroom letting the sunlight flow in falling upon the silk sheets of his Lord's canopied four poster bed. He walked across the parquet flooring to where his master remained asleep, and knelt upon the oilcloth beneath his feet.

"My Lord?" Ritsuka whispered softly placing his gloved hand upon his shoulders shaking softly. "My Lord, it's time to wake up."

He did not stir. Ritsuka grabbed the blanket and pulled it back softly and stood tall reaching over and taking hold of the porcelain teapot, he poured a tea cup full knowing the smell would aid in waking his Lord…though his hand quivered slightly…

Soubi's eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

"Good morning my Lord, did you…sleep well?" he asked apprehensively handing Soubi the tea cup.

Soubi took it and sat it back down on the serving tray. Quick as lightning he grabbed Ritsuka's arm throwing him on the bed, and was on top of him in a second. Soubi held both his wrists above his head.

Soubi's lips slowly crept into a smile. "As a matter of fact Ritsuka, I did not sleep well. How dare you think you can just leave without me excusing you from the room…that was very disrespectful…"

"I am…" he tried to apologize. He wanted to apologize profusely to his Lord in hopes of gaining his mercy…though…he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry in the least. Ritsuka wondered if Soubi would know he was lying.

"I do not appreciate your rudeness lately Ritsuka. Perhaps another punishment is in order…"

"No my Lord I did not mean any disrespect…I didn't…"

* * *

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Everyone the Princess has arrived!" Called the man at the far end of the room who was seated upon a fancy chair and dressed far better than the rest, so naturally Ritsuka took him for the boss.

"Princess Kimizuka-sama," the man said smiling. "Welcome. I hope you don't mind if we hold you for ransom while I ensure that I will receive a small gift from you father. As long as you don't attempt to escape you will treated with the up most kindness."

"What exactly is it that you want from my father?" Ritsuka asked innocently.

"Oh…it is nothing you need to concern your pretty little head over," the man said grinning.

"Fine then…I won't," Ritsuka said reaching for his gun only to find that it wasn't there…

_Damn it_…

"What exactly were you reaching for Princess?" asked one of the men nearest to him before grabbing his arm and yanking it behind his back.

"Check her for weapons; tear off her dress if you must."

Ritsuka jabbed his head into the guy's face behind him, breaking the man's nose before grabbing the gun in the man's belt. It wasn't like his. His had been special. Though it would have to do…

He aimed directly for the man in charge before pulling the trigger and burying a bullet deep within the man's forehead. Before he had even collapsed to the ground a sniper rifle from the balcony above shot the gun from Ritsuka's hand. He glared up at him furious as even more guys seemed to be coming up from a side door which seemed to lead to a basement.

Ritsuka cursed himself. He had seriously underestimated the number of people here, and the fact that the man would have skilled snipers on an indoor balcony above. It was time to call Soubi…only…

A bag was tossed over Ritsuka's head and he struggled as hands came from nowhere to grab him. If he couldn't reveal his eye (which was hidden below carefully placed bangs) he couldn't call for Soubi.

Next thing he knew he heard chains and was thrown against a pillar before being chained to it. They weren't removing the cloth bag on his head.

"Seems the Princess thinks she has some skills," said one of the men in jest.

"He is dead! Our leader!"

"So the second in command is in charge now, who cares! What should we do with her then!"

"Let's take turns with her, it'll be fun."

Quite a few men started to cheer the idea. Ritsuka sighed. Well he royally screwed this up…

"Me first, I'm the one who knocked the gun from her hand!"

All at once everything went silent, and he heard a series of thumps. Like bodies hitting the floor. Ritsuka strained to listen through the cloth bag but he didn't need to for long. The bag was pulled from his head and he stared into the eyes of a smiling woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you…Ritsuka is it?"

"How—?"

"You're famous. I'm a demon like Soubi. We have all heard about you in hell."

"…"

"Oh," she said smiling suddenly. "Sorry I am Nagisa. Pleased to meet you…"

Ritsuka stared around the room at the collapsed bodies. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, they're unconscious. When I leave they will wake up."

"I see…" Ritsuka said awkwardly. "Did you need something or—"

"Well…I wanted to help you out of this little pickle you seemed to have found yourself in…so I'll just killed them all shall I? And perhaps any other members of the Chinese mafia that exists in the world, it sure would save you some time wouldn't it…"

"…"

Nagisa grinned walking over the man Ritsuka had shot in the head. "Hell of an aim you got. I suppose the contract has something to do with it."

"Yes," Ritsuka said finding this girl to be…strange. She dressed in a frilly outfit with bows in her hair, and ribbons that held her shoes to her legs. This was the oddest demon he had ever laid eyes on, minding of course that he had only seen two.

"So what do you say? Shall I help you? Or would you rather be gang raped by these gross humans…more than one I am sure is carrying a disease or two…" she said poking a rather large one with her foot.

_Soubi_, Ritsuka thought (in his head) trying to call his Lord. His eye wasn't covered anymore so Soubi should be able to hear his call.

"Uh-uh," Nagisa said. "My own little realm has been placed here so I can control the humans in the vicinity. You cannot call for your master while I'm here, and if your answer is no before I leave I will make sure that bag is back on your head."

Ritsuka wasn't stupid. She wanted something obviously. The chains here really starting to hurt and cut into him. "Fine," Ritsuka spat. "Fine. So what do you want in return?"

"Oh you're so smart! I do want something!" Nagisa said grinning. "I want a contract with you."

"I already have a contract with my Lord," Ritsuka said. "My soul has been claimed by him. I cannot promise it to you."

"Oh no, I don't want your soul boy," She said sitting down on the steps by the pillar he was tied to. "Just promise me…your remains."

"Excuse me?" Ritsuka asked certain he had not heard her right.

"After Soubi takes your soul, your body will remain here on earth. Soubi will have no use for it. You certainly won't miss it; after all you cannot take it with you. Promise me that I can have what ever is left after your soul has moved on…please…"

"What do you want my body for?" Ritsuka asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked her eyes suddenly flashing red for a split second as her red lips split into a grin.

"I guess not," Ritsuka said. His mind thought it over. What use did he have for his body once his soul was gone? None… If he did this the whole mafia situation would be over. Soubi would be happy, perhaps the Emperor would be too…well…perhaps not with the news of his daughter.

"Deal?"

"…Deal…"

"Oh wonderful!" she said happily and waved her hand. The chains fell on the floor. "Where shall I put my contract mark?"

"…Um…well…" Ritsuka said.

"What part of your body does Soubi never see?" she asked.

"…Uh…there is no part of my body Soubi does not see…"

Nagisa sighed. "Perhaps we should put it somewhere he defiantly can't see."

"Where?"

"Inside you. I know, your collar bone. I will engrave my contract symbol onto your collar bone. Do you mind it being there?" Nagisa asked.

"I guess not," Ritsuka said undoing the buttons on the dress and he pulled it down revealing his chest to her.

She walked over to him grabbing a fistful of the dress and ripping it off. Ritsuka was so shocked he clung to a bit of the fabric that was left.

"What are you doing!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Oh please, you are a boy. You don't have the luxury of being modest. Besides I was seeing if it really was true and it does seem Soubi is rather rough with you in bed," she said giggling.

"Will you get on with this!"

"Okay, hold still," she said placing her hand on his collarbone. Instantly he winced feeling the burning sensation he recognized a contract being formed.

"There all done, and look it is not visible through your skin. The only way Soubi would see it is if he tore your skin off."

"So it is done?"

"Yup, just try not to die in a way that is going to mutilate your pretty corpse for me. Until your death…" she said. With a snap of her fingers Ritsuka's butler uniform appeared on him, and she disappeared in the shadows of the room.

"…" Ritsuka looked around at the men who remained motionless on the floor…they were not stirring. He leaned down checking the pulse of the man closest to him. His heart was not beating…every one of these men were dead…

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ritsuka winced again as the whip stung his back with another painful slash.

"Whose manor is this?"

"Yours my Lord," Ritsuka said grasping the chain that bound his hands to the ceiling.

"Whose fiancé is Lady Yamato?"

"Yours my Lord," Ritsuka repeated.

"Then if I wish to have my fiancé live in my manor, then who has the right to question me?" Soubi asked.

"No one…"

With a crack of the whip another slash cut deep into Ritsuka's back, and he winced again.

"No one…what?" Soubi asked.

"No one, my Lord," Ritsuka said listlessly.

Soubi walked around to the front of him staring down at Ritsuka's face which was turned shamefully to the ground. "Who owns you Ritsuka?"

"You do my Lord…"

"Next time I suggest you don't question my actions, and I suggest you don't leave my room until I dismiss you…understand?"

"Yes," Ritsuka said nodding softly.

"Good…well you can stay in this shed the rest of the day and think about you latest lesson. I shall come collect you tonight, at which time I will expect one hell of an apology," Soubi said before he left shutting the door behind him.

Ritsuka sighed. Something else was bothering his Lord. Ritsuka had done worse than those things and not earned a punishment as severe as this…Soubi had not whipped him in a long time. It sure was painful. His back stung, and his arms were growing tired from being chained above his head, and having the blood drain from them.

Even at this point when he all his emotions should have been set on anger towards Soubi for what he had done to him, he couldn't help but wonder what had Soubi so upset…he couldn't know about the second contract could he?

* * *

Soubi headed back up to the manor and looked down. He was still wearing his night gown he hadn't bothered to have Ritsuka dress him before giving him his punishment. It would be pretty silly of him to untie Ritsuka just long enough to dress him and then tie him up again.

He looked up when he reached the entrance to find Yuiko standing there looking sad.

"Lord Agatsuma…um…what has Ritsuka done?" she asked tearfully.

"Nothing…just get back to your chores Yuiko."

"Um…do you want me to dress you Sir?" she asked glancing down and blushing at the fact he was in his night clothes.

"If you wish," Soubi said heading inside the manor.

When they got to the room Yuiko dressed Soubi in his cloths for the day (almost expertly). As she was tying the ribbon at his neck she looked up at him.

"Can Ritsuka please come back inside? It is going to get hot today and it will only be twice as hot in that shed…and…"

"I do not wish to hear anymore about it Yuiko. Now get to your chores please."

With a quick bow she hurried from the room.

Soubi headed down as well to find the Ambassador at the door with his (personal servants) loading his bags into the carriage.

"Leaving so soon?" Soubi asked.

"Yea, thanks for the wine by the way," the Ambassador said holding up less than half a bottle and looking a little tipsy.

"I do not remember giving you that but what the hell take it with you," Soubi said. "Goodbye Ambassador."

"Goodbye!" he called as he headed to his carriage.

* * *

Ritsuka couldn't believe how hot it was getting. It was like being in an oven. He didn't look up when he heard the door open.

"My my my…he really did a number on you."

Ritsuka looked up then. The Ambassador stood in the doorway his arms folded a small smile on his lips.

"What…what do you want?" Ritsuka asked.

"I was heading home and I thought I should at least say goodbye."

"Goodbye then," Ritsuka snapped.

He walked over to Ritsuka. "So am I going to get a proper goodbye from you?"

"No," Ritsuka snapped.

"I guess I will have to take my goodbye then. Give me a kiss Ritsuka."

He turned away immediately, and the Ambassador had to grab the hair on the back of Ritsuka's head to tilt his face up.

"Do not! Soubi will—!"

"Soubi has bigger problems than me right now. Besides, I just want one kiss…that shouldn't be a problem…" he said before leaning down and stealing a rather long kiss from Ritsuka despite Ritsuka's attempts to pull away. "Someday, I will lay with you again, and I'll make sure you remember every second. Goodbye Ritsuka."

"…"

Ritsuka watched him leave and spat on the ground to get the drunk taste of the Ambassador's liquor out of his mouth.

* * *

Dinner that evening was an almost silent affair. Yamato and Koya sat with Soubi at the dining table. Yuiko served the dinner Kio had cooked. Dropping only four plates and five wine glasses, she apologized earnestly after each incident.

Soubi's mind meanwhile was wandering. He was staring at Yamato, feeling none too happy about the latest development with her. Now that she was living here, his being with Ritsuka would rarely ever occur. Especially with her peeking her head around every corner, and after the two of them married she would be in his bed. Then he would get next to no time to be with Ritsuka. _Not that he loved him or anything_, he assured himself.

"My love are you alright?" Yamato asked just as they heard a CRASH!

Yuiko had dropped a flower vase she had been about to set on the table. "I am sorry!" she gasped.

"I think I am going to get some fresh air," Soubi said rising to his feet he left the room.

Yamato turned to Koya. "When I am the Lady of this manor, the clumsy servants will be the first things to go," she stated loud enough for Yuiko to hear. She hid her tears as she hurried to clean up the mess.

* * *

Soubi entered the shed where Ritsuka stood his head down, a few droplets of blood dripping down his back, though most of it had dried. His breathing was heavy because it was so humid in the small building. Sweat was dripping from his bangs. Instantly Soubi began to feel regret for what he had done to him…though he wasn't about to admit it.

He walked over and unchained him. Soubi lowered him onto his knees where Ritsuka panted the blood returning to his arms.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi said trying to think of a way to apologize without actually apologizing.

"I am sorry my…my Lord," Ritsuka said in a quivering voice. "I was disrespectful, and disobedient. It…it shall not happen again…I am…sorry…"

"…"

"I am…I did not…"

Soubi sighed. It really was hot in here. Soubi had only been in here a few seconds and already his human form was starting to sweat. "C'mon Ritsuka, let's get you something to eat. Here."

He grabbed a spare shirt from a chest by the door and helped Ritsuka put it on over his newly scarred back before he helped Ritsuka walk outside.

"I have it," Ritsuka said pulling back from him. "I…I shall go about my chores then."

Ritsuka turned heading back to the manor.

"R…Ritsuka…"

"Yes my Lord?" he said turning back. Not daring to ignore him and continue walking.

"…Why don't you just get some sleep," Soubi said.

"…I should get to my chores Soubi…I am behind."

"That is an order Ritsuka…get something to eat and then go and get some sleep," Soubi said disheartened.

"Yes my Lord," Ritsuka said nodding before heading to the manor.

* * *

Soubi returned to dinner and they finished the meal in relative peace, and then headed to the study to chat where Yuiko continued to drop hints of marriage and children. Soubi excused himself early saying he was tired. He undressed himself and put on his pajamas all by himself. (Quite a feat for a nobleman).

After laying in bed until the sun began to set he had a sudden urge to see Ritsuka so he got up and headed out of his room only to meet Ritsuka in the hallway.

"Ritsuka, it is late what are you doing up?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka was wearing a pair of white pajamas. His hair was slightly disheveled from sleep, and he looked tired even in the dim lighting from the candle Ritsuka carried.

"I was coming to help you change…but…I can see you have already done so. I am sorry, until morning then…"

He turned only to have Soubi grab his arm and pull him close. "Ritsuka…I'm sorry."

Ritsuka's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the realization that Soubi was apologizing to…him!

"I have been taking my anger about other thing out on you for some time, and…I am sorry…"

"It is fine," Ritsuka said.

Soubi leaned down to kiss Ritsuka only to find the smell of the ambassador met his nostrils. He pulled back before their lips touched. "Ritsuka, why do I smell the Ambassador on you?"

A demon's senses were far better than humans. Soubi stared down at him, and Ritsuka felt a panic fall into his chest.

"I…I am sorry…I could not. He came into the shed, I was still tied up so I couldn't stop him. It was just a kiss, I am sorry…I—"

"Shhh!" Soubi said placing his hand on the side of Ritsuka's face, and he jumped at the contact.

"My are you really that scared of me?" Soubi asked.

"…" Ritsuka turned away. "May I go to bed now?"

"Sure…" Soubi said. He watched Ritsuka head down the hall until the light from his candle couldn't be seen. Sighing, Soubi returned to his room, and he too went to sleep.

* * *

**Don't ask me why I decided to put up the next chapter so soon, but I don't think I'll get too many complaints. Hope you enjoyed it… **


End file.
